New Genaration
by Samantha11
Summary: The new genaration of Cullen kids,There all the sons and daughters of the Cullens.A colabaration by me and Emily96
1. Chapter 1

December 11, 2007

Carlisle's POV:

It's been five full years since the last of the little ones was born. Kahlyn turned seven a few months ago, Aiden and Ace are six almost seven as Ace constantly reminds me, and Cleo was five. All of us are so happy that we all finally got what we wished for, ecspecially Esme. I honestly think that because of the way that we chose to live our lifes, God gave us all one great miracle.

I walked down the stairs to look for Ace because he had come to me earlier and asked me to throw the football with him outside. _Crash!_ What was that? I walked a little faster now. Someone was crying. I didn't even have to see who had made the noise. "ACE!!!!" I yelled as I got to the bottom of the stairs. He had knocked over a lamp off of the table and had hit Cleo in the head.

He turned to me smiling, he knew he had done something wrong, but the problem was that he did this just to get a reaction out of it. He loved to know that he always made trouble. I've tried so many things, grounding doesn't work, taking his favorite toys from him doesn't work either. Even spanking him didn't work, I soon gave up. I figured I just had to live with this born trouble maker.

"What?" He said in an innocent tone but still smiling.

"Why did you do that to Cleo?" I asked as I picked her up and tried to console her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and balled her poor little eyes out.

"Because... I thought it would be funny." he said slightly laughing at it. What was wrong with this kid? I knew that was horrible for me to wonder, but I couldn't help but wonder. I mean I loved this kid to death, but I don't know how much longer i can handle this careless trouble making.

Edward came running down than, he looked very paniked. "What happened? Why is she crying?" he paused looked at our little scene and turned to me. "What did your son do?" He asked me a little more relieved that the reason his daughter was crying wasn't anything more serious than just my son.

"He pushed the lamp and it fell on her head."

"Oh baby!" He took her from my arms. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and her curly brown hair shook.

"Come on, we'll go up to Mommy and Daddy's room and we'll kiss it untill it gets better." He left.

I turned and scowled at Ace. "No football." I said promptly and turned back to the stairs. Then all of a sudden a pillow hit me. I turned to see him smiling at me.

I thought hit me. I hadn't had a pillow fight in years, it was usually with Esme as a little something to do. But, why not. "Hold, on wait there, I'll be right back." I turned around walked over to the chair, picked up the pillow, walked over to him, and hit him on the head. And so the battle ensued, but you know I realized something half way through. Pillow fights weren't fun. They really hurt. And I realized that I was trying to take out my own son, but he was trying to dicapitate me so, it was a fair fight. When he finally hit me with the zipper of the pillow, I ended it by hitting him so hard with the pillow that he flew back onto the couch. I sat down next to him to make sure he was okay, he was he was laughing and I did too. I completely forgot about his little accident with Cleo. I knew i couldn't win so why spend my time being angry with him.

Everyone came down to the living room to see what all the noise was.Aiden came down the stairs first he was holding Kahlen's hand so she wouldn't trip down the stairs.That's Aiden for you always making sure that Kahlen was okay.

"What was all that noise coming from down here" Aiden was looking at us with his arm's folded and tapping his foot on the floor. Emmett came down stair's he was looking at Aiden funny. "I swear,This cannot be my son" He laughed. Emmet always said that,Because Aiden hated sports and liked to play dolls and house with Kahlen,As you can probably tell by now Aiden's favorite thing isn't a toy or a pet it's Kahlen.Which I think is adorable but it kinda freaks Jasper out.And Ace makes fun of him for it but that really isn't that surprizing.

Ace used to always mock Aiden that was his favorite target but latly his target has been Cleo i don't know why but he mocks her and push's her 24/7 latly.

"Good you're all down here." I said. "I think we should talk about what we want Santa to get us for Christmas." I directed this to the children, but Emmett started jumping up and down and clapping, he was very excited, I think more excited than most of the children. I honestly don't know how Rose is married to him.

All the kids and Emmett sat down on the couch. He loved every single one of them. He was probably they're favorite, except Cleo, as she put it one time, he was too excentric for her. And that is a direct quote from herself. She is very educated. She was a year a head of her age in school, so she was in the same grade as Ace and Aiden.

"Okay, Ace what do you want for Christmas the most?" I asked.

"A SKATEBOARD!" He yelled all excited.

"Okay...no need to yell." I mumbled under my breath.

"Kahlyn sweety? What do you want?" Jasper asked her.

"I want the new America's Next Top Model Barbie." She smiled. Jasper smiled back he ruffled her hair with his hand.

"You are too much like your mother." He said smiling at her and Alice.

"I taught her well." Alice said smiling up at Jasper and wrapping her arms around him.

"Aiden, what do you want sweet heart?" Rose asked, ever since she had Aiden, she softened up and wasn't as, i guess you could say...bitchy.

"umm...a puppy." He said shyly putting his head into Roses lap.

"A puppy? But i like kitties." Kahlyn said.

"O well, then a Kitty." Aiden amended his wish.

I just shook my head, this kid was unbelievable, he was totally head over heals for her already.

"But you want a puppy." Jasper said frantically, he did not like the idea that his daughter was already being admired.

"But Kahlyn wants a kitty, and you as her father should respect her wishes." He challenged. I had to give this boy credit, even though he was totally wipped with Kahlyn, he had some balls standing up to Jasper.

Emmett looked down at his son cofused. "what the hell." he mouthed to Jasper.

"Okay anyway, Cleo, What do you want for Christmas?" Bella asked, before Jasper could hurt Aiden.

"I'm torn between two choices. I would like the complete works of William Shakespeare or a violin."

We all just stared at her. And of course Ace was the first one to speak up. "What is wrong with you? Ya freak."

"I'm not a freak, it's not my fault that I enjoy anything that's classical."

Cleo was the outcast, even Kahlyn and Aiden weren't very nice to her. They just kind of ignored her, but Ace took it a step further with all the personal jabs.

"Ace, that's enough." Esme scolded. That quieted him for now, but only because it was Esme that said it, if I would have said it than he wouldn't have listened.

"Okay, well, we'll have to see if Santa brings all of your things." Cleo just rolled her eyes, she didn't believe in Santa. She told me that it was impossible to fly across the world and stop at every single persons house in one night. It was a little upsetting that she didn't believe because than we couldn't have fun with Christmas for her, but she did promise not to tell the others, so we still had fun with that.

"Okay, it's 8:30, time for bed." As they all trudged up the stairs they complained, but I just smiled because even though it could be annoying to have a child, at the end of the day, it's totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV:

Ahhh December, 25, Christmas. Whos favorite holiday isn't Christmas. It's so easy to be happy on this day. I know Cleo didn't believe in Santa but she still enjoyed getting presents, just like any other kid. Yet, in the back of my mind, and i knew this was horrible as her father to think, but she wasn't just like any other kid, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Never mind about that though...IT WAS CHRISTMAS!!!!

I ran into Cleo's room and jumped on her bed, she rolled over and smiled at me sleeply. All the kids could sleep, even though they were half vampire, they had some traits of humans and some of vampires, Kahlyn, Ace, and Aiden had more vampire in them than Cleo because Bella was still human when she was pregnant with her. But, they all slept and ate and they also didn't have a craving for human blood, but they were all good looking even though it wasn't as obvious because they were still kids, but they were still not your average looking kids. Ace, Aiden, and Kahlyn were really fast and abnormally strong, not so strong that other humans would be suspicious but strog enough that people thought that they were the best atheletes in the world, but Cleo didn't have that. Ace constantly reminded her about that. So not only did she not exactly fit in with humans, she didn't exactly fit in with vampires either.

I smiled at her, she caught a little bit of the sadness that I was feeling by the expression in my face I guess and asked me what was wrong. I blew it off and said that nothing was wrong, except that it was 7:00 AM and she was still sleeping when there were a whole bunch of presents downstairs waiting for her. She laughed and threw back the covers, she fell to the floor getting her foot caught in the covers and laughed. She got her clumsiness obviously from her mother, she also got that lovely blush too. When I finally got her untangled, I picked her up and brought her down stairs.

Everyone was waiting. All the kids...and Emmett, were bouncing with anticipation. No one wanted to miss what the kids got so we made them open from oldest to youngest. So Kahlyn went first, and obviously she got her America's Next Top Model Barbie, she also got, a whole bunch of sketching books so she could draw and design her own fashions, a toy sewing machine so she could make her own cloths, and I had to hand it to her for a seven-year-old she was pretty good, and a whole bunch of gift cards to her favorite clothing stores.

Aiden got his, well, Kahlyn's Kitty. It was a tiger striped cat and it was very affectionate to everyone. He also got some power ranger action figures. Emmett was okay with them because at least they would fight, even though they were dolls. He got those Pokemon trading card and he got a cook book. I thought that was a bit wierd but he had told Rosalie that because he said that he wanted to cook Kahlyn a nice dinner. How he was going to that, considering he couldn't use the stove, I didn't know.

O God, Ace's turn. Saddly Carlisle had gotten that stupid skateboard. Now people were gonna get run over in the hallways because of him. He opened his next gift and I was speachless, CARLISLE GOT HIM FIRECRACKERS. Was he trying to kill us all? his other gifts were a wide range of dangerous gadgets, I would have to try and hide those because he most likely was going to use them on poor Cleo.

I always got excited when it was Cleo's turn. She was really thankful for her gifts. The others just said a quick thanks and went on to ripping up the next gift. Cleo would say thank you and give who ever gave it to her a hug and she always examined the gift and really soaked it in. When she got her Shakespeare books, i had to stop her from reading them so she could open her other ones. The same with her violin she wanted to take out right away and play it. Her other gifts were an asortment of books, including music compositions, the game Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader, which she probably would win. I mean hell I sometimes thought she was smarter than me.

Cleo reached for another thing, I wondered what it was because she was done with all of her gifts. It was just an envolope that said it was from Emmett it didn't say who it was two, before anyone could say anything she opened it and inside there was a card, she opened that too and fell out a little green card. She picked it up and looked at it.

"A lottery ticket?" She sounded disaproving. "Does "Santa" know that's illegal?" She asked Emmett. He took it out of her hands and just laughed. "this wasn't for you." He said handing it to Jasper.

"You got me a lottery ticket?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just, i don't really need it...I mean we have plenty of money."

"Well, gezz...bash my gift idea why dont ya. It's not my fault i'm not a girl and i put every waking moment in to gift ideas." He said jokingly. I decided that Emmett could never be offended by his own family.

"No, I'll use it, give me a quarter." Emmett handed him one. Jasper scratched away. He froze in place. "O my God, I just won a million dollars!" He jumped up and down and showed it to everyone because we were all in disbelieve.

"Dude! Where do you have to bring it in so you can get your money?" Emmett asked.

"I dont' know. Hold on." He looked on the back of the card and his face fell. None of us saw it coming but Jasper started hitting Emmett. "You..." He paused. "Jerk." He had to watch his language with all the kids around, but i could read his mind and I could tell he wanted to say, "You Asshole! Why would you give me a Damn fake card?! That's not even funny!"

"Hey, I thought you said that we didn't need money, so why are you freaking out about this." Emmett said laughing easily holding him back. After a few more failed attempts to hit Emmett, Jasper gave up, we all ended up laughing at him and he soon joined in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was spent opening the gifts and playing with them. I started to teach Cleo how to play the violin. She told me the reason she wanted it was so she could play a song with me when i played the piano. She finished reading Romeo and Juliet by the nights end.

Everyone was so happy and nice to each other. Ace was even nice to Cleo and asked her if he could play Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader with her.

Esme had cooked an amazing dinner for the kids. And they all went to bed with a full stomach. When I tucked Cleo into bed i got up to the the door to turn out the lights, and my thought earlier in the day came back to me. Christmas is the best day of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

siyears later

Kahlyn, Aiden, Ace, and Cleo were dropped off at school by Carlisle because to the fine people of Helena, Montana, they were Carlisle and Esme's children, plus the original five. Most people thought the family was crazy. But, kahlyn, Aiden, and Ace were accepted in school, not only were they accepted, but they were very popular. But Cleo was not.

The middle school that the four of them went to started in 7th grade and ended in 8th grade. Cleo was in 7th with Aiden and Ace because she had started school a year early. Kahlyn now 13, was tall, about 5' 8'' and still growing, long silky blond hair and blue eyes, skinny to the extreme, and drop dead gorgeous. Aiden was a bit shorter 5' 5'', brown hair and eyes, not ver muscular, more on the lean side and also very very good looking. Ace was on every girls mind always, as they usually put it either, hot or sexy, he had blond hair that went a little in to his face and sometimes over his blue eyes, he was taller, about 5' 7'' but still not as tall as Kahlyn. He was a little bit more muscular than Aiden. And then Cleo, she was still in the very awkward stage of adolescence. At the height of about 5' 2'', she used to have nice wavy hair when she was younger, but once she hit puberty it had gone all frizzy and wild curls on her. She had the slight traces of one or two pimples left and her boobs were growing at a faster rate than the rest of her body. She wore glasses over her big brown eyes. All in all, sadly Cleo wasn't exactly accepted in school.

The moment the bell rang everyone was rushing to there classes. Kahlyn met up with a whole bunch of her friends that were, no surprise, the most popular in the school. Ace was pushing Aiden making him fall, but Aiden got right back up again and laughed and pushed Ace. That relationship was a little odd. Ace actually didn't really like Aiden, he liked making fun of him and hitting him, but not his company. Aiden hung out with him because he like the attention because even though Ace was the one that girls wanted Aiden was always in the sidelines. He was waiting because at this moment Ace and Kahlyn were dating, no one at school knew that obviously but at home they were definatly dating and because of this, Ace always refused the girls that had enough confidence to ask him out, and who was there to pick up the fall, Aiden. And Cleo walked alone to her english class.

Cleo shared this class with Ace. Which to her was a pain, a whole hour and forty minutes of him teasing her. But today was the spelling bee. This made Cleo smile because Ace was horrible at spelling.

"Alright class, time for some public humilation." The teacher said laughing at her own little joke. "Stand up against the wall, spell a word wrong, you sit down infront of your friends."

_This is going to be good_ thought Cleo. _Ace always spells a word wrong on purpose just so he doesn't have to do it_

"Alright Ace, how do you spell cat?"

He smiled. "Cat...K. a. t."

"No Ace that's wrong, sit down."

Ace walked by Cleo and laughed..."I know there's two t's." Cleo just laughed at him. _could he be any dumber_ she thought.

After the spelling bee was over, we were going over rules in the english language. She called up Ace.

"Ace what is the I before E rule?"

"Umm...I..before...E...always." he finished lamely.

"No, no, no Ace. It's i before e except after c and when sounding like a as in neighbor and weigh, and on weekends and holidays and all throughout May, and you'll always be wrong no matter what you say!" she got very angry at Ace because she thought that all of her students were smart, it was just some didn't try. Aparently Ace went under that catagory.

"Okay Ace lets try another one...how do you make a word plural?"

"Umm..you add and s."

"When."

"ummm... on weekends and holidays."

"No Ace, No. Cleo. How do you make Ox plural?" She called on Cleo.

"Oxen."

"Ace had do you make Box plural."

"Boxen" He yelled seemingly like he got it.

"NO, Cleo, How do you make goose plural."

"Geese."

"Good, Ace how do you make moose plural."

He paused. "MOOSEN!" That got the whole class laughing and they were still laughing when the bell rang.

Kahlyn was in gym second block. When she came out in her short blue gym shorts and her white short sleve shirt, all the boys turned and gazed at her and all through out gym.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kahlyn, Ace, and Aiden sat with an over crowded lunch table, and Cleo sat by herself at the end of the table.

And fourth block was uneventful.

When they all got home and walked through the door Ace and Kahlyn just started kissing. The threw off their backpacks and just started making out on the couch. These were the times that Aiden and Cleo acctually somewhat got along. They would always make disgusted faces and laugh about it when they went upstairs to do homework.

About half way through doing homework, there was a loud noise coming from downstairs, it sounded like fighting, so Cleo and Aiden went down to see.

Kahlyn and Ace were fighting about something but what.

"Oh come on Baby. Why not?"

"Because you pig! I'm not ready for _that _kinda relationship!"

He walked over to her. "Okay okay Baby. I'm sorry. I won't ask you again." He gave her a hug. She hugged him back. They embraced for a long time and slowly Ace's hand went down her butt and started to lift up Kahlyn's skirt.

"Ace! Stop it!" But Ace was not having it. He started to pull down her underware.

"Hey, cut it out." Aiden yelled, running over, grabbing Ace and punching him in the face. Kahlyn quickly pulled her underware back up. She pulled them apart before anything else would happen.

"Ace it is over! I have had it with your pervertedness."

Aiden was ecstatic. He had always loved Kahlyn and now he had a chance. Like I said always on the sidelines. She turned to him. "Thank you Aiden." She hugged him and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran upstairs. Aiden soon followed her in a daze. Leaving Cleo and Ace alone.

She ran over to help him up, offering her hand. But he swatted it away. He got up on his own. "I don't need your help!" He was holding his nose and there was blood sliding down his face.

"At least let me help with your nose. It looks like he broke it."

He glared at her for a moment but the reluctantly sat down on the couch. Cleo was soon back with a first aid kit.

"What were you thinking? That wasn't smart. I mean not just because the outcome ended with you girlfriendless and having a bloody nose, but were you planning on using protection... I mean you could have gotten her preg..."

"Look!" Ace cut her off. "I really don't want to talk about this with _you_. Ya freak!" The rest of the mending was in silence. There wasn't much you could do with a broken nose. Just stop the bleeding. And the moment Cleo was done Ace jumped up and ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door behind him, leaving Cleo hurt.

(A/N the english scene was all Brian Regan stuff. We do not own it.)x


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't bealieve he would do that to you" Aiden said while brushing the hair out of Kahlyn's face.Kahlyn was currently laying down with her head resting on Aidens lap.He always loved moments like this when it was just the two of them.

He looked at her longingly "I mean if i was lucky enough to have a girl as wonderful as you i would never pressure you to do anything.I would just be happy to have you." he said the last part quietly and in a sad voice.she looked up at him for a minute and she started to lean in towards him like she was gonna kiss him.Just as she was about to press her lips to his Jasper walked in..But Kahlyn didn't shy away from him at all she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly.Jasper was about to freak out but Alice pulled him out of the room.

When she pulled away Aiden looked like he was going to pass out. "O my gosh are you alright?! Did you not want me to do that ..im sorry i didn't mean to upset you..." She was going to continue but Aiden grabbed her and pushed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart and looked at each other Aiden had this ridiculous grin on his face that made Kahlyn giggle like crazy.Then his face fell and he looked at her sadly."Is this a rebound thing or do you actually like me?" he had to ask i mean he was so used to getting Ace's rebound girls.

"I more than like you Aiden,Your the best guy in the world and you should know that" she said and looked at him. and then they both just jumped each other and the kissing began again.

Cleo walked past the door and sighed. She was not happy. It was hard for her to always see happy loving couples. She was surrounded by them 24/7. Esme and Carlisle, her parents, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and now Aiden and Kahlyn, Ace wasn't really alone because now that he was available all the girls would be flying at him and he would gladly accept.

She walked down stairs and sat down on the couch where Ace was sitting watching Girls Next Door only for the girls obviously.Cleo heaved a heavy sigh...nothing happened...she did it again. Finally Ace turned to her.

"If I ask you whats wrong, we'll you stop doing that."he said

"Well, it's just that i'm surrounded by these couples and i'm all alone and I'm starting to think it'll always be that way."

"Well no wonder." He said shaking with laughter.

"What? Why?" she said confused

"You're absolutly ugly and no one would want to be with you."

He got up from the couch and laughed all the way to his room.

Cleo threw herself onto the couch and started crying into the pillow._why did life have to be this way? Why was everyone so mean to me? Why couldn't I at least be normal looking and not look like a freak? _She thought.

Edward walked in and was immediatly frightened. it was always scary when a daughter was crying."Hey baby, what's wrong?" he said

"I hate my life, Dad! I want to get away from here." She cried

"Is it really that bad?" he sounded so upset. No dad wanted to hear that her daughter hated her life and her family and wanted to get away.

"Yes, can I please go to a boarding school or something? I don't know if I can handle one more minute of this."

"We're not sending you to Boarding school. I refuse to let life go by and not being able to see my daughter grow.I know your unhappy, but it will get better. I promise."

Cleo gave up on her argument but she wasn't done crying so she cried into he father's chest until the shirt was soaked the whole way through.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of school, and for three of the Cullen family, the first day of High school. Now all of them were in High school. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were all in 12th grade, Kahlyn was in 10th grade, and the other three were freshmen.

Kahlyn now done growing was 5' 11'', with waist long blond hair. The most popular of the Cullens and most of the school. Deffinatly on most of the guys minds. Being popular gave Kahlyn the post of President of her sophmore class.

Ace now 6 foot was the most popular guy in his grade. He moved from one girl to the next in a matter of weeks. Having sex with almost every single one of them. Ace always hung out with the skateboarders. The people who ride their skateboards any chance they get during the school day, but he did also hang out with the football players.

Aiden was 6' 3'' and hung out with Kahlyn and her friends which made him popular. He also played varsity soccer.

Cleo still 5' 2'' swaped her glasses for contacts, and got a flatening iron over the summer and now straightened her hair, Kahlyn liked to play with it on Cleo's hair, and Kahlyn taught Cleo the proper way to put on music. Now Cleo was her full potential of beauty, which was pretty high. But, she was still viewed as brainy and a nerd so she was still not very popular.

Cleo walked with her father to thier math class that they had together. Cleo was very advanced in math. So they sat in the boring calculus class. There was a boy staring at Cleo for the longest time. Edward noticed, he knew him as Jake, and he knew that he was a player. Edward listened a little closer.

_Oh my god, who is this girl? I've never seen her before. She is so HOT!!! I have got to get inside those pants. _Edward stopped there. He couldn't listen any longer because he might jump up in the middle of class and punch him in the face. Even though Jake was the quarter back for the football team, Edward could obviously take him.

Jake leaned over to the girl sitting next to him and asked who Cleo was. The girl explained that her name was Cleo Cullen and she was a freshmen.

_I should have known. All of the Cullens and Hales are good looking. I have to talk to her. I have to be able to see that chest...it's huge. O man i gotta calm myself down. I cant over excite myself in school, i'll save that for when i get home._

Thank god for Edward the bell rang. He hung back in class asking Mr. Smith about a math problem that he didn't "quite understand"

Jake walked over to Cleo's desk where she was still packing up her stuff. She looked up shyly at him. _Oh my gosh, he is really cute, is he really coming over here to talk to me?_ Kahlyn thought, Edward was listening intently.

"Well hello there." Jake said looking at her alluringly.

_O my god, he did want to talk to me...maybe he needs help with a problem or something._

"So your a freshmen huh?" he asked casually _Freshmen, Fresh meat_ he thought. Edward growled under his breath.

"yeah, is there anything I can help you with?" _what could he possibly want?_

_Oh there are plenty things that I would want you to help me with._ He thought dirtily. "I was wondering if you were going to the football game on Friday?"

"Well, I guess, I mean you've got to support the team right?"

"Of course you do, I'm the quarter back." he bragged. "you best be supporting me." He teased.

Cleo laughed. "Okay well then i'll deffinatly cheer _you _on."

"You have a lovely smile." He comented. "You should be a cheerleader. you would be great."

"I dont think so. Cheerleading really isn't my thing." Cleo said but blushing at the compliment.

_What a shame. I would have loved to see you in the short, tight skirt. _

"Also, i was wondering if maybe you would like to see a movie with me on Saturday?" he offered casually.

"Oh, umm, I would have to check with my family first to see if we are doing anything, but i'm sure they wont mind." She said smiling. _I can't believe this. My first day in High school, and i get my first date._

"Alright, can't wait." And as he left the room he thought, _Can't wait to make everyone call you a whore._

Edward quickly walked over to Cleo. He wasn't happy.

"Whatsup Edward." She couldn't call him dad in public. "You seem a little upset."

"No, but your not aloud to see that boy." He said shortly.

"What? Why?" Cleo was outraged.

Edward didn't want to hurt Cleo's feelings and say that all he really wanted, was sadly her ass. "I don't want you dating."

"Dad!" Cleo was getting upset now. She quieted down her voice a little because people were staring and she had called him dead. "I mean Edward. This is the first time I've ever been accepted, and someone acctually likes me...me, not Kahlyn, me. So why can't you just be happy for me!" her voice had risen again and she was tearing up. She ran away before he could say anything else. _Im going to go on that date with him whether Dad like it or not, I'll sneak out of the house if I have to._

She got to her locker and opened it. But, the moment she did, it shut on her again. She looked around and saw Ace leaning against the side of the lockers next to her.

"What do you want?' She spat at him.

"Hey no reason for the attitude, although I do like a girl with attitude." he smiled.

'I'm sorry, i just fought with Edward."

"Oh, why?" He seemed acctually concerned, but the moment she told him that she was going on a date with a senior. he turned back to his regular teasing self. "Aww. Daddy's little girl, isn't so little anymore." He ruffled her hair. She batted his hand away. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Jake."

His face froze and became concerned. "Wait Jake, Jake Brubaker?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

"Oh umm" he shook his head back to his teasing face. "Nothing, he's just a little wierd."

"Well, he seems nice to me." She turned and walked away, leaving Ace looking more concerned than ever.

They were all at lunch sitting together. Edward kept on listening to Cleo's mind, but she kept on thinking about math, she knew he was listening. He got frustrated and gave up after a little convincing from Bella.

_God she is so hot! And i'm sure she's really sexy in just a bra and underware, better yet, nothing at all._ _I wonder if i'll ever get to see her that way?_ Edward turned his mind to these thoughts which he was sure were Jake's, but when he matched the voice with the person, to his surprise, it was Aiden's mind, and he was looking at Kahlyn.

Edward turned to Jasper and whispered in his ear what he had heard. He whispered back, "I thought I felt some sort of lusty feeling around this table, I just figured it was Rose and Emmett. It turns out it's his son." His voice grew angry at that last part. All of a sudden Jasper was on his feet and leaning over the table and punching Aiden in the face. Soon the whole cafeteria was shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Soon the teachers interviened and pulled Jasper off of Aiden. Before they could take Jasper to the Principal's office, he leaned in and whispered to Aiden, "If I ever hear that you're thinking about my daughter in that way, I _will_ kill you."

Aiden ended up with a few shallow scratches on his cheeks and a black eye. They took him to the nurses office. Leaving the rest of the Cullens to sit back at the table.

"Wow. I didn't know Jasper had it in him." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett! That is your son that he just beat up!" Rosalie scolded.

"He shouldn't have done that infront of the whole school." Bella said making an exception to the whole beating up thing. It was aloud to happen, just not in school. Were they not supposed to keep inconspicuous. "You should have waited to tell him." She said to Edward.

"As a father," He looked at Cleo. "He has a right to know."

"Dad, you really need to stop listening to other people's thoughts. It's like a withdraw of a right from the Constitution. Freedom of speech. Only here it's freedom of thought." Cleo hissed under her breath.

"I can't believe he did that. Mom why would he do that?" Kahlyn asked Alice.

"Well, because Aiden wasn't thinking very nice things about you."

"Like what? About breaking up with me?"

"Nooo, far from _that_. Think the complete opposite." Ace said laughing. "I didn't know Aiden had those kinda dirty thought."

"Oh, _That_." Kahlyn said understanding now and blushing a little.

Jasper ended up getting a week's detention when the Principal was done with him. And the car ride home was very silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Although the car ride was silent, the moment we got into the door. Jasper started yelling at Aiden. Aiden looked like he didn't know what to do. He looked so scared. Carlisle and Esme came down to see what was going on.

"What is all the yelling about?" Esme asked.

"This little pervert was having unbecoming thoughts about my daughter." Jasper said grabbing Aiden by the scruf of the neck and pulled him over.

"Okay." Carlisle said. "That's enough of the yelling. We need to settle this in a way any family would do."

"What's that?" Ace asked skeptically.

"A family meeting."

They all groaned in unison. But, reluctantly, everyone except Rose, because she refused to be a part of this, walked into the dinning room and all sat down.

"Okay. Now what exactly is the problem here." Carlisle asked a calmly.

"I don't want this guy anywhere near my daughter." Jasper said

"O come on! You know that's impossible in the first place! I mean we live in the same home." Aiden said. "Look okay, I'm sorry that I thought those things. But, seriously was it necessary for you to punch me."

"You punched him?" Carlisle asked surprised and a little angry at the same time.

"Yes, but he diserved it."

"What? If any other guy thought that about your daughter you wouldn't punch him."

"Well, there's a good reason for that, because I could possibly kill a different person if I hit them."

"But, I'm a fifteen year old boy, I tend to think these things. Plus, you wouldn't have even known that I thought these things if Edward hadn't told you."

"hey don't pull me into this." Edward said. "he deserved to know. He had the right to know who his daughter was dating."

"What do you mean was dating?" Aiden said his voice going up a little bit in pitch.

"Well, it's a little obvious that after this I don't think you're going to be allowed to see her."

"Edward let Jasper and Aiden figure this out." bella said pulling on Edward's arm to make him sit back down.

People started to get bored of this fight. Different conversations were starting to form.

Emmett and Ace were talking about sports center and the play of the day. They kept on getting louder and louder and jumping up and down in their seats and reenacting the plays.

Alice and Kahlyn were talking about fashion. They were discussing the new patent leather Chanel boots that just came out,and how they even had a patent leather purse to match!

Bella and Edward were having a heated quiet conversation about Cleo.

"What's wrong Edward. You seem a little distracted." bella said holding Edward's hand under the table.

"You know Jake Brubaker?"

"Not much about him. He seems like one of those perfect students though. Ya know good grades and good at sports."

"Ha, perfect student." edward said under his breath with sarcasam.

"What's he have to do with why your so distracted."

"He asked Cleo out on a date." He said digusted.

"Oh, that's great! What's wrong with that?" She said slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"You didn't hear what i heard him thinking about. It's was the most pigish thing I ever heard a guy think of a girl."

"What did he think?" When Edward told her everything, she was horrified. "Well, we just can't let her see him."

"I told her that she wasn't allowed, but she had a fit in the middle of the hallway at school."

"Did you tell her why?"

"No, I didn't want to upset her. i mean the first guy that likes her ends up being a huge ass. All he wanted was to get her in bed."

"Maybe I should talk to her. You know I have better boy advise than you do."

"Okay, anything to make her stay here on Saturday."

Esme and Cleo were having a conversation about Jake, but a little different.

"Can you believe it! The first person that has ever come up and asked me out on a date is a cute, smart, and athletic. I have no idea what i'm going to wear. Maybe I could borrow something from Kahlyn, but it probably won't fit. She's just so tall."

"I'm happy for you darling. You were just like your father before he met your mother. I was worried that something was missing from your life." Esme said smiling and hugging Cleo.

"Aiden?" Rose came down. "I was upstairs cleaning your room and I found...playboy magazines under your bed. How do you explain yourself?"

Jasper turned on him. "What?"

Emmett said. "Finally! I can call him my son."

"So that was the noise coming out of your room last night." Ace said smiling.

Aiden was blushing horribly now. "I AM A TEENAGE BOY! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!"

Kahlyn stood up. "EVERYONE!!!!" Everyone shut up. "no more yelling, this issue is between me and Aiden."

"The hell it is." Jasper said.

Kahlyn just looked at him, walked over to Aiden, grabbed his arm and steered him out of the room and up the stairs. Leaving everyone confused on what to do.

Edward leaned over to Cleo. "you're not seeing Jake. That is understood. Ecspecially now that this has happened."

Cleo turned away crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. She was determined to do this, but she was going to need some help. But, how was she going to ask Ace for help.

(A/N pictures are up of Kahlyn, Ace, Aiden, and Cleo, but Cleo isn't working right now, sorry Cleo fans, we'll get it working)


	7. Chapter 7

Upstairs in Kahlyn's room, her and Aiden sat on her bed. Neither one wanted to talk first. Though, soon the silence was too much for Kahlyn.

"Playboy really?" She asked lightly, trying to make the moment less awkward.

"Well, I'm not getting any for you." He said but at that moment Jasper walked in.

"Alright that's enough. Get out of my daughter's room." He said pointing out the door.

"Dad, I can take care of this." She said smiling and getting up and closing the door in Jasper's face.

"Look, that's not what I meant, it's just...this sounds stupid...but it's just that...i have...needs...and i don't know exactly what to do with them...and i didn't want to ask you about it because you're worth so much more than that. So, i figured i would just get a few magazines and...you know. But, i look at them...because i respect you. Does that make any sense?"

"No, but you're adorable." She leaned in and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and knotting her fingers in his hair she kissed him passionatly.

"So were okay?" He said in between breaks where she would move to his neck or nibble on his ear, he always loved that.

"yes." She said breathlessly.

"you're not mad?" he asked.

"I will be if you don't shut up and kiss me." She said smiling.

He dove in for the most romantic kiss he had ever give her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on to the bed. She lay there looking up at him and started to unbotton his shirt. He did the same. They went back and forth until all clothing was removed. He looked at her face with difficulty.

"you can look." She gave him permission.

"Okay." he said shyly. He glanced at her chest and shot back up to her face. He started to get red in the face. "Wow." He said laughing a little out of nervousness.

"Aiden, relax. You're beautiful, and i'm obviously beautiful according to you."

"You are." he interupted reassuringly. She put her finger to his lips.

"Well, do you love me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"What? Of course I do! What kinda question is that?" he was offended. "Of course I do."

"Aiden, again, relax. So, you love me and I love you. So...let's do it." She smiled playfully.

He paused but then smiled, "Okay" he said laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleo took a deep breath. _okay, what was the worst he could do to me?_ She took one more breath and walked into Ace's room, which she hadn't been in, in about seven years. It was disgusting. It was the epitome of a boys room. Cloths, including underware laying all across the floor. Posters on the wall of cars, bands, skateboarders, and scantily dressed women. He was sitting in the pile of covers on his unmade bed. Cleo sidestepped all of the dirty cloths and sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked up from the car magazine he was looking at. He seemed confused. He must not have been used to girls braving his room and acctually coming and staying in it for more than a minute.

"What do you want?" His usually mean voice was a little weaker because he was taken by surprise.

"I was hopeing you could help me." Cleo said without looking at him. She decided that her hands in her lap were the best place to look.

"What could you possibly need help with? Let alone from me?" he said his mean voice back again.

"Well, my parents won't let me go out on Saturday, and they're going to be keeping an eye on me like a hawk." She paused looking up at him. He had gotten closer, now interested in the situation. His blue eyes full with mischief.

"uh huh. Keep going." he said bouncing up and down a little. Cleo had to surpress a laugh, he looked like a child on Christmas.

"I need your help to sneek out." Cleo whispered like it was a bad word and if she said to loud she would be heard and get in trouble.

He laughed. "You really have grown up. Welcome to the world of normal people. And I guess because you're new at being normal, well, some what normal, you're still a freak to me, I guess i can help you out."

"Really! Oh thank you so much Ace!" She threw her arms around his neck, he stiffened under the embrace. He reached back and grabbed her arms and brought them back around and placed them back in her lap.

"Let's not do that again." he said disgusted. "Anyway come back here in about an hour and I will have your solution."

"Okay." She walked towards the door, but turned back around. "Umm, do you think by the time I come back here you could clean this place up a little bit." She said pointing at the cloths.

"I just did." he said turning back to his magazine.

Cleo made a face and left a little grossed out but equally as happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Cleo Walked back to Ace's room later that evening hoping it would be a bit cleaner. She got there and opened the door to find the room even messier than before,she knew he did that on purpose just to spite her.

"Ahh just the girl I was looking for." He said coming up to her.

"Really?"

"Alright just follow my lead and the entire time i am talking think about a movie that you want to see. Also tell me the one that you want to see."

"ummm, how does August Rush sound."

Ace shook his head, "Of course, I should have guessed."

They walked downstairs where the parents were all sitting watching their own movie.

"umm. everyone, i'm sorry to interupt, but Cleo and I are going to see a movie. She wants to see this stupid August Rush movie. And no one else will go with her, and I needed to get out so, I voluteered."

"Okay, darling have fun." Esme said.

They quickly walked over to Carlisle's mercedes.

"Ace! you can't drive yet, you don't even have your permit. If we got caught we would be in sooo much trouble." Cleo's voice rised with every word.

"_If _ we get caught. All you have to do is look like you know what your doing. Plus, I look older than my age. A bit more of a positive attitude please. What happened to the determined girl earlier today?"

Cleo looked at him for a moment, contemplating whether or not to go. "Fine" she said getting a little awkwardly into the car.

"okay, you did tell him to meet you at the drive-in right? Like i told you earlier."

"yes."

"Good, i don't want to hear any more of this after tonight." He said pulling into the drive-in movie theatre where they saw Jake in his car waiting. "This doesn't make us friends. Don't think you'll get anymore help from me." He said acidly.

"Geeezzz. Calm down. I won't. Would it be bad if i said thank you?"

"yes." He said looking straight out the windshield, not glancing at her once. The moment the door shut he was off speeding down the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God! That was amazing!" Kahlyn said out of breath, both her and Adien layed on the bed naked together. They had sex about five times since the first. To them it just kept getting better.

"Really? I guess I do keep getting better." Aiden said joking.

"You really do, but not as good as me." Kahlyn teased. She turned over and planted kisses from the hallow of his neck to under his belly botton. He shivered with pleasure. He stroked her hair gently. She lifted her head and looked up at him smiling. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said so quietly but with so much meaning, it made Kahlyn tear up a little. He leaned in and kissed her passionatly.

The door opened and squeked as it did. They both looked up with alarm as Emmett walked in.

"O my God. You two had sex? Wow. umm. I well, this is awkward."

"Dad, umm, i can explain."

"I don't want to hear any excuses. I've heard every single one in the book, I probably created a few of them myself." he said smiling. "Don't worry son, I won't tell anyone. Jasper in perticular. I know he's been giving you a hard time. Your secret is save with me."

"Thanks Dad." Aiden sighed with relief.

"no problem." He walked to the door but before he left he turned around and put two thumbs up and mouthed 'nice'

"Dad! Get out!" Aiden yelled throwing a pillow on the already shut door.

"Now, where were we?" Aiden asked turning back to Kahlyn and planted a kiss on her nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a pretty good movie, huh?" Jake asked Cleo. He hadn't taken one look at the film, he had been looking her up and down the entire time, but Cleo didn't notice because she was so obsorbed into the movie. They sat in Jake's Vista Cruiser, the one that has the full front seat.

"Uh huh." She answered absentmindedly.

He put his arm around her shoulders. she snuggled in closer flattered by the gesture. After a while his hand moved to her leg and he reached over with his other hand and tilted her head and kissed her. She kissed him back a little awkwardly, she had never kissed anyone before. He didn't seem to mind. He started to push to her down into the seat. Jake was soon ontop of Cleo kissing her and trying to unhook her bra underneath her shirt. Cleo was putting up a decent fight considering she was half- vampire, but she didn't have as much strenght as her 'brothers and sister' did. Plus Jake was the all-star at school. There was, to Cleo's relief and to Jake's annoyance, a knock on the window. But his annoyance went away when he saw that it was one of his football budies.

"Hey man, whatsup. I didn't know that you were gonna be here."

"yeah just takin Cleo out on a date." he said turning to her and smiling, she smiled back half-heartedly.

His friends voice dropped. A normal person at Cleo's distance from them wouldn't have been able to hear, but due to her being half vampire she could hear a bit better than the average person.

"So, dude when you're done fucking her you want to hand her over to me. She's so hot. Where did you find this one?"

"I found her in my math class. She's a freshmen." he said with a smile in his voice.

"Nice, Freshmen Fresh meat."

"But, sure you can have her, but not until i'm done."

They talked for a little bit more and while they did. Cleo pulled out her cell phone and texted to Ace. "Please come and get me there's a emergency and Jake is unable to take me home, please hurry!!!!"

Just as she finished, Jake turned around and his friend opened the back car door and sat down. "You don't mind me watching this movie with you guys do you?"

"umm, sure, i guess." Cleo said her voice shaking. _Ace please come, please hurry._

"Now where were we?" Jake said leaning into her again and started to kiss her, she leaned back as far away from him that the car would allow, he was ontop of her and started to take off her shirt.

"Please don't do this." Cleo said between small sobs. "What did I ever do to you that would make you want to do this to me?"

"You turned me on when i first saw you and i knew i had to fuck you as soon as possible."

Cleo struggled the whole time hoping it would delay the process of him getting her undressed and enough of time for Ace to get there. He was struggling with her bra because of her struggling. He finally got mad and slapped her in the face. It took her by surprise and he ran his hands down her body over her chest over her legs and in between them. he soon went back to her bra but then there was a car horn. She took her chance, even if it wasn't Ace, she gathered all the momentum and hatred for this guy and brought her leg to his special place hitting him as hard as possible. He flew back against the car door. His friend went over to him to see if he was okay, Cleo took her chance, grabbed her shirt and pulled it on and opened the door. As she shut the door she could hear one of them yelling "YOU SLUT!"

To her luck it was Ace. She ran over to the car and opened the door, triping her way into it with her haist.

"What the hell took you so long? I was waiting for five minutes." He said as he pulled out of the drive-in. "What was so much of an emergency that you had to text me? That lazy ass should have taken you home, what was so important to him that he couldn't take you?" He flied these questions with his irritation that he had to take the time out of his schedule to go and pick her up. The entire time he asked these questions he looked straight out the windshield.

When Cleo didn't answer he looked over and saw her face, she wasn't crying, she wasn't angry, or wasn't anything. Her face looked dead to him.

"What happened?" He asked with a little bit more concern than before. But, by then they were at the house and she was out of the car in a second.

She ran up to front door, took a deep breath, tried to pull herself together, and opened. The parents were still watching their movie.

"Hey sweety. How was the movie?" Edward asked.

Cleo looked at him as little as possible. "it was really good, you should see it. You would like it. But, i'm really tired so i'm gonna go to bed. K night." She said running up the stairs.

Ace walked in then. "Hey Ace! How was the movie?"

"Ahh not my kinda thing, but Cleo seemed to enjoy it."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Oh, her upset look. That, well, it was a very emotional movie, she cried almost the whole way through."

"Oh okay, well, thanks for taking her."

"No problem."

Ace went up the stairs and walked by Cleo's room and as he passed, he could have sworn he heard crying on the inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Kahlyn leaned against the wall with a few of her friends, the bell had rung about 10 minutes ago, but she didn't care, she was just missing math. No one cares about that.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Asked Lilly one of Kahlyn's friends.

"Probably hang out with Aiden, you know." She trailed off sugestively

"Are you serious, you guys have..."

"Yes"

"So what's it like?"

"I'm not going to tell you. That stuff is between me and Aiden."

As she said this, a group of other ditchers walked by, a group of boys. One over-heard Kahlyn say Aiden's name. He leaned over to his buddy and whispered into his ear, but Kahlyn could hear.

"Dude, that Aiden kid is messed up. I don't like him at all. He's such a faq."

Kahlyn had never liked Jimmy, he was just one of those people you saw one the first day of school and said 'never gonna like that kid.' He played soccer with Aiden, and he was just jealous because he wasn't the all-star player of the team. And now he just called her boyfriend a faq. That was the straw that broke the cammels back.

"Hey Jimmy!" She said walking over to him sweetly.

"Hey Kahlyn." He said blushing, either because he hoped she hadn't overheard him, or he liked her, probably both. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I see you decided to skip too."

"Yeah?" He was a little confused.

"You know, they say bad things happen to kids when they skip a class, they either get caught or they never learn. Seem's to me that you'll never learn." She said and the pulled her arm back lightening fast and hit him right on the nose. But, sadly as she did the bell rang and people came out of the class rooms and saw the punch. Including Aiden, Jasper, and Alice. Aiden came running over.

"What happened? Why did you punch him?" His voice was a little disaproving.

"Because he called you a faq."

"Oh." Aiden said not saying anymore because the teachers had arrived and soon took Jimmy and Kahlyn away to the principal's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole car ride home Aiden did not speak. Kahlyn was worried, did she do something wrong? When the walked in through the door, she decided to confront him, but as soon as everyone, but them was out of the room, he turned to her before she could even open her mouth.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you already."

"No, I mean just because he called me a faq doesn't mean you had to go and punch him. It was unnecessary."

"I just wanted to get my point across."

"Well you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Now everyone thinks I can't fight my own battles, they think I'm completely whipped, which was fine to me before, but now I hate it."

"Okay, so I won't punch anymore people...I swear." She said confused as to what he wanted.

"No, go ahead, keep hitting people, but please don't do it on my account," He took a deep breath. "Because we're through." And just like that he ran up the stairs and Kahlyn's world came crashing down.

Kahlyn collapsed onto the couch and cried, cried until every single pillow was wet, front and back. And to her horror, Jasper walked in.

"Baby? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he picked her up and set her in his lap, like she was five again.

Between sobs, Kahlyn managed to get out. "Aiden." and "Break up" Jasper understood.

"I'll kill him!" he said setting her aside and walking towards the stairs.

"No! You can't! I still love him!" She managed without one sob in between.

"But, sweet-heart, he broke your heart."

"I know, but maybe he'll come around." She paused, "Oh, what if he doesn't?" This brought out a whole new batch of water works. "Daddy? Why do guys have to be so stupid and cruel?"

"Umm, okay, first of all...ouch. Second of all, it's just a phase, he'll get through this, and then he'll come crawling back to you, begging for you to take him back. And what will you say?'

"Yes."

"Yes? you're gonna let him off the hook that easy?"

"Dad."

"I know, I was just kidding."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, watching crappy sappy love movies. That made Kahlyn cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Aiden!" Ace walked into the room. "What's up. You seem a little down in the dumps."

"Ahh, well, I didn't want to do this, but I broke up with Kahlyn."

Ace was stunned to silence, which was very rare. He had this face that was a cross between anger and disapointment. "You did what?"

"Yeah, I know, dumb huh, but you know, I couldn't be the woosey that had to have his girlfriend fight his battles. I also feel bad because I mean soon after I took her virginity, I do this."

Ace again was silent. He had the face of disbelieve and anger now. "Aiden', just when I think you can't get any dumber," he said meaning the break up. "You go and do something like that." he said meaning the sex. "AND TOTALLY REDEEM YOURSELF." He said his angry face now gone with a huge smile on instead, he held up both his hands for a high ten. This cheered Aiden up a little bit, but not much.

"Yeah, i'm gonna miss that. But, I mean hey, you know exactly what it's like, probably even more. I mean, what's having sex with about five girls, just this year, feel like."

"Awsome." Ace said looking down and quietly.

Just then, there was a intake of breath. the two boys truned and saw Kahlyn standing at the door with tear-filled eyes.

"I came...up here...to see if we...could...work things out." She said while trying to keep back the tears, but soon they overtook her.

She had obviously heard everything they said.

"Oh, Kahlyn, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He walked over and hugged her. Aiden had melted by the tears, his white flag had gone up.

Ace walked by and went out the door. "You _are_ whipped." He said chuckling but putting his hand on Aiden's should and then left.

"There's only one way I will forgive you." Kahlyn said into Aiden's chest.

"What? Anything."

"You have to be my boyfriend again." She said looking at him now and smiling, with a little bit of a laugh in her voice.

Aiden would do anything to hear her laugh. "Of course, It was stupid that I did it in the first place. I was just a little mad, it was a little rash, and I'm sorry that I made you cry."

"It's okay, I forgive you." She said jumping into his arms and kissing his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

It was after gym the next day and all the Cullens and Hale boys were getting changed in the locker room. They were joking around and being stupid like all guys are, when they heard someone mention the name Cullen. They all walked around to the other side of the lockers and saw Jake talking to a few of his budies.

"So there I was, just sitting at the drive-in with Cleo Cullen." He said telling a story to everyone because now every guy had come to hear.

"Who?" Someone asked.

"Cleo Cullen, she's the freshmen, I saw her first in my math class, she is really hot, but of course which one of the Cullens isn't good looking?"

"Oh okay, i think i know who you're talking about, Brown hair, a huge rack?"

"That's the one."

"You were on a date with her? Lucky!"

Jasper, Ace, Aiden, and Emmett turned to look at Edward. He looked confused.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't know she went on a date. I told her not to go with Jake." he was starting to get angry now.

They turned back to listen.

"It was Saturday night, and we were sitting watching the movie, at first she had no clue what was going to happen, but then I started to kiss her and I could feel her becoming a little scared." He said with a laugh.

"Wait a minute." Edward whispered to his family. "I thought you." He pointed to Ace, "and Cleo went to go see a movie on Saturday."

"Well, I drove her to the movies, but then I left, I was going to pick her up."

"you knew that she was going on a date with Jake?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"you idiot!"

"Shhh, you guys listen." Emmett said.

"Then when I started to unhook her bra," Edward growled under his breath, "There was a knock on the window of the car, it was Rick so it wasn't to bad, and he asked when after I was done if he could have her, and of course I said yes, I mean you got help a friend out right?" He laughed, there was another growl but this time it was Ace.

"Edward I'm sorry that I dropped her off. I had no idea that was going to happen." Ace said with a lot of sincerity.

"It's alright."

"So after Rick got in the back seat to wait for his turn, I turned back to Cleo. She was struggling. I think it is so cute when they struggle. But, I finally got her cloths off and had my way with her, and then I gave her over to Rick, she cried the whole time." He now broke out with uncontrolable laughter. The whole time he was giving his speach, Ace edged closer to him acting as if he was interested in this story. When Jake had finished and every guy started to go back to their lockers to finish changing, Ace confronted him.

"Wow Cleo huh." Ace said nonchalantly.

Jake must have forgotten that Ace was Cleo's "brother" because he answered with a satisfied "Yep. It's so fun to ruin a freshmen's life. Because now all the guys will tell the girls and all the girls will call her a slut. That will be her label for the rest of her high school career."

"Yeah." Ace said laughing half-heartedly, no one, not even Jasper, Edward, Aiden, or Emmet, saw this coming, Ace punched him in the gut, and when Jake fell, Ace kept on punching him in the face, finallly making his nose bleed. After a while, people started running over to pull Ace off of Jake. Then the gym teacher came in.

"Ace Cullen. What is with this family and hitting people?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day at lunch, Ace had finally gotten out of the principal's office, but sadly that wan't the biggest news in the school, it was Jake having sex with Cleo, and Cleo was not in the know. There were whispers everywhere she went. When they all sat down at the table, Edward confronted Cleo. He sat down next to her.

"hey you." He said sweetly.

"Hi." She said skeptically.

"Whatcha doin."

"Eating lunch." she said like he was crazy.

"you know, I can help, just let me be apart of this."

cleo paused looking confused. "Let _me_ be apart of this."

Jasper leaned over, "I don't think she knows what your talking about."

Edward sighed. "I know what happened on Saturday."

"yeah, Ace and I went to go see a movie."

"No, with Jake."

Cleo looked up frightened by what she was expecting her father to look like. He was a mix between anger and concern.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to see him? You diliberatly disobeyed me."

"I know Daddy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone. I'm so sorry."

"I guess there's not much I can be mad about, I guess I should be asking you if you're alright." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"yeah I guess, i mean as good as I possibly can be."

"Do you need to see a doctor incase you're ummm, pregnant?"

"Umm, why would I be pregnant?"

"Because you had sex with him."

"No I didn't, when he started to try and take my bra off, and when his friend knocked on the window, I took the chance to text Ace. And when Ace got there I kicked Jake as hard as I could and I ran."

"Oh, oh thank God." He said hugging Cleo as thight as possible. "Are you sure you're okay."

"yes, acctually, I'm much happier now that you know. How did you find out though?"

"Jake was telling the story in the boys locker room." Emmett said.

"Yeah, and then Ace punched him. That's why he was in the principal's office." Aiden said looking at Ace like he was a hero.

"Yeah but now there's horrible rumors going around and people are calling you a slut." Kahlyn said.

"That's why everyone is whispering? Why would they be so mean?"

"Because hun this is high school, it is the epitome of mean." Bella said also hugging her.

"Looks like Ace is going to have to punch those people to." Laughed Jasper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace's POV

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." It was Cleo. _Great._

"Hey Ace, um, I wanted to talk to you abou this afternoon."

"Yeah, what about it?"

She walked over the piles of cloths that she looked at with disgust, I just smiled, i loved grossing her out, then she sat down next to me.

"I want to thank you for doing what you did. It means a lot to me that you stood up for me." She said putting her hand on mine. That was the last straw.

"Look, okay, that was your one 'get out of jail free card'! Don't expect that it will happen again! The only real reason I did it in the first place was that I'm supposed to be your "brother" and I'm pretty sure no regular brother would just sit there and listen to that crap! I wasn't doing it out of kindness, I was doing it because it made sense!" I pulled my hand out from underneath hers and stood up. "And you know what, you _are _kind of a slut, because you had to know that that was going to happen! You were probably looking forward to it, but then panicked!"

Cleo's eyes were filled with tears and some of them were streaking down her cheeks. "You know the minute I think 'hey he might acctually start to be nice to me and become friends with me,' you go and say stuff like this. You know what, I give up, I don't even want to be your friend anymore. You're not worth my friendship. I can't believe I wasted all of those years trying to make you accept me." She walked over to the door and turned around, "Goodnight." and she slammed the door, making some of my posters fall of the wall.

_God I hate her. I hate her when she thinks I want to be friends with her. I hate her when she cries, and I hate her when she knocks my posters down._


	11. Chapter 11

June 5, 2008

"Tomorrow is the last day of school, can you believe it." Kahlyn said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Yeah, What's the nerd gonna do with her time?" Ace said flicking Cleo in the head.

"For your information, I'm taking an AP calss next year, so i get homework over the weekend. that's what I'll be doing." She said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, you got me there." HE said sarcastically.

"Kids play nice." Esme scolded as she came into the room. "Everyone come down here someone has some special news."

Everyone came from different places. "What's going on? I was busy? Can't this wait?"

"NO"

Rosalie took center stage. She was all smiles. "Emmett and I...are getting married."

There was a long silence. Jasper broke it. "Again. You couldn't be more married than what you already are."

"Jasper be nice. Besides this is going to be the kids first wedding. We're going to have two more bridesmaids and groomsmen. This so much fun!" Esme said.

"Oh, I'm so excited. There's so much to plan. I'll have to get started right away." Rosalie skipped up the stairs followed by Emmett muddering something about spending a fortune.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing before they were called to attention. They were not at all excited. But, Kahlyn was.

"Oh my goodness, a wedding that is so exciting. There always so beautiful."

"Oh i know that's all i ever think about." Ace said sarcastically.

"Aiden, don't you think weddings are beautiful?"

"Umm, sure."

"Ugh. Come on Cleo let's go talk about this upstairs where these boys wont ruin it."

"Umm, I have this project to finish." Kahlyn just glared and tapped her foot. "Fine." Cleo said giving up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so much fun! We're gonna get out hair done and our nails, and we'll wear pretty dresses. And maybe one of us will catch the boquet. No offense but i think i have a better choice, because i'm obviously taller. And then we'll walk down the isle and then we'll eat the beautifully arranged wedding food and then the cake. Oooooo... and then there will be dancing..I'm going to have to teach Aiden to slow dance. I can't believe he doesn't think weddings are exciting. Can you? I can't. Anyway.." Kahlyn paused. "What do you think?"

"I think that you need to learn to breathe between sentences." Cleo said making fun of how quick Kahlyn talked.

"oh come on. You have to find them exciting."

"Well, personally i find wedding's to be something that society expects of you. It's so extravegant and superficial, and a little bit of a waste of money."

"You just don't understand. You need to become more girly. Oooo i know, we'll have a sleep over tomorrow to celebrate the end of the year. I'll make you all girly."

"Great. Sounds fun." Cleo was excited she had never had a sleepover. "Can I go back to my project now? If it's still intact, i'm sure Ace got to it." She walked out of the room.

ACE!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! IT'S OVER FINALLY!" Kahlyn said almost bouncing out of her seat at the lunch table.

"Hun, we still have to get through 4th block." Jasper reminded her.

"I know but still were almost done."

Jasper just laughed and shook his head. Cleo came into the lunch room and sat down, she looked upset. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that there's another rumor going around about me. The thing is, is that it's the worst one. All the others were just about me having sex with other guys. This one people are whispering about me being pregnant. The problem is, is that people are going to expect me to be bigger when we come back to school, and when they see that i'm not, they're going to think i had an abortion or something."

"Well, you never know, you might be bigger by the time summer ends." Ace said.

"Ace!" Kahlyn slapped him in the head.

"Don't worry Cleo, as long as you know it's not true then it's okay, and plus we'll defend you if it gets really bad." Aiden said pointing to Kahlyn and Ace.

"Wow don't lump me in with you guys." Ace said

"What? I was just trying to make to help." Aiden said

"What, by calling the rest of us losers?" Ace asked.

"Just ignore him." Aiden said to Cleo.

Starting a new conversation, Jasper turned to Kahlyn. "Kahlyn, your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon."

"Yeah, i know, I'm gonna be able to drive soon."

"Yes, but also, we've been discussing this a lot and we think that when you, Aiden, Ace, and Cleo, turn sixteen you should be turned into full vampires."

"REALLY?" They all said in unison.

"Yes."

"Oh, screw cars, I can't wait to be a real vampire, none of this half crap." kahlyn said.

"WEll, you still have to wait a little bit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, all the couples went up to their rooms, to do what i wonder? This left Ace and Cleo alone in the living room.

Ace just started laughing randomly. "What are you laughing about?"

He spoke in between laughing. "I'm...the one...that started...the rumor...that you were...pregnant. I...acctually started most...of those...rumors!" The laughter was too much for him and he fell to the ground and started rolling clutching his abdomen.

Instead of crying like Cleo usually did, she got red in the face because she was angry. She walked over to him and kicked him as hard as she could. He yelped with pain. She pulled him up to eye level by his long blond hair. "YOU'RE THE REASON THIS PAST YEAR WAS HELL FOR ME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! YOU ARE SCUM!! I HATE YOU!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!"

Everyone came downstairs to see what all the noise was about. "What's going on Cleo?" Edward asked. Cleo straightened up and dropped Ace down on the floor with out care. "Hello everyone." She turned to Ace and kicked him one more time before running up the stairs.

"Ace what did you do?" Carlisle asked running up to his son to help him up.

"I don't know. Just being oversensitive as usual." He said as he got up and rubbed his side where Cleo had kicked him.

"Are you sure that was it?" Carlisle asked.

"YES! okay, she's just being her oversensitive self." He said as he ran up the stairs and into his room.


	12. Chapter 12

Cleo was in Kahlyn's in room which was covered with pink frilly pillows and blankets, posters on the wall of Charlie Hunnam, Henry Cavill, and Trent Ford, and a huge walk-in closet, with more brand names then you could imagine, some that Cleo wasn't going to even bother trying to pronounce, and a door leading to a huge bathroom.

"okay. First things first. MAKEOVERS!!!!!" Kahlyn said pulling Cleo into the bathroom. There was multiple lipsticks, lipglosses, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. There were tools that scared Cleo a little bit. Things like a hair curler, hair crimper, and eyelash curler, that last one looked the scariest.

"now I know the hair crimper is a little 80's but it's so much fun." And so she went to work. pulling out the most excentric colors that Cleo would never consider wearing.

"okay, I now have a surprise for you. No don't look at yourself not yet." Cleo had tried to look at her reflection, but Kahlyn wasn't having that. She dragged her to Cleo's room and opened her closet.

"This isn't my closet." Cleo said confused. "Where are all my cloths?"

"You mean those hidious excuses for cloth? I threw them out, good luck finding them." She said pulling out a few things. "I bought new cloths for you. There's about thirty different outfits in there. do you think that's enough? Maybe I should have gotten more."

Cleo just hugged her. "No, it's perfect. I really appreciate what you've done for me. This is the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me."

"WEll, come on let's get you dressed in something." And so Kahlyn threw cloths at Cleo and she tried them on. They were all so perfect Kahlyn was having a hard time choosing. Finally she picked a jean mini skirt, a red tank top and a black bead necklace, and black strapy wedges. "Now we show the family my masterpiece." They walked down the stairs.

Jasper, Aiden, Emmett, Ace, and Carlisle were playing Texas Hold'em, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were watching TV, and Edward was playing the piano with Bella sitting next to him.

"Everyone! Look, look what I did!" They all turned.

Edward played a weird chord on the keys and immediatly stopped playing, all the guys cards dropped out of their hands, and the TV was turned off.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Ace.

"This is Cleo you idiot."

"What did you do to my daughter?" Edward asked getting up from the bench and walking over to Cleo and pulling her behind his back as to protect her from Kahlyn.

"I made her better."

"She was fine the way she was."

"yeah, okay." Ace scoffed.

"Yea, i don't know i kinda like her better this way." Emmett said.

"DAD!" Aiden said hitting him on the shoulder. "You have a wife."

"Come on Cleo, let's go back upstairs."

"Don't turn my daughter into a hooker." Edward yelled up the stairs.

Then came the response of "No promises!"

She sat Cleo on the bed. "So now let me paint your finger nail and toe nails, and while i do that, tell me secrets!"

"Secrets? I don't have any."

Kahlyn gave her a look. "Oh come on. Everyone has secrets."

Cleo groaned, "Fine. Let me think...Okay, this is a little hard for me to say, but...one time I walked in to Ace's room and I saw him...masterbating."

Kahlyn stopped painting with her mouth wide open. "Are you serious...I think I'm gonna throw up a little bit...Did he see you?"

"yeah, but he kept going."

"OH MY GOD. EW EW EW." Kahlyn calmed down a little. "Okay tell me more."

"Why don't you tell me one?"

"Okay. Aiden and I are sleeping together."

"What, like together at night. That's sweet."

"I don't think you're getting what I'm saying to you. We're doing it, you moron."

"Ohhhhh. What's that like?"

"Amazing. He's so gentle, but at times he likes it rough. He really likes handcuffs. And his ass being smacked. ooo also his neck being bit. Ironic huh?"

"Okay, that's enough, you're tainting my innocence."

"Oh, come on that was tainted when you walked in on Ace."

"The scary thing was, was that he was only like eleven." They laughed together.

"Oh, are we telling secrets." Ace said walking in with Aiden following.

Kahlyn made a low snort. "yeah."

"Alright we have some probably about you."

"I doubt it. Aiden probably does, but he's too sweet to act on them, aren't you sweety?"

"ummm" was all he answered.

"okay, fine it's on"

"So, who should we start with?" ace asked pondering.

"you should, you were the one that started this little game." Cleo said resentfully.

"Fine. Just let me think. Okay. The other day I was looking through your underware drawer, and I know for a fact that you have a thong."

There was silence. "What were doing in my underward drawer?"

"Because I felt like it. Anyway, Cleo your turn."

"Okay, Aiden, I know you still haven't gotten rid of those playboys your mother found months ago."

"What?!" Kahlyn said hitting him in the head. "I'm still not good enough for you?"

"No baby your perfect. I don't know why i have them, but i don't look at them. I swear. Please believe me."

"We'll see."

"Okay Aiden your turn." Cleo said.

"Okay, one time when I was sleeping with Kahlyn she said Ace instead of Aiden."

"OOO we said we would never speak of that again." Kahlyn was appaled.

"Really, You said my name?" Ace asked inching closer to Kahlyn and putting his arm around her waist. "Just meet me in my room later tonight baby and you'll be able to scream my name as much as you want."

"Ugh, get away from me you perv." Kahlyn said pushing Ace out of the way.

"I know a secret that Cleo told me earlier. She told me that one time she walked in on Ace masterbating when he was only eleven! And he saw her but he just kept on doing it."

Ace was all red in the face now. "You swore you would never tell anyone about that." he said turning to Cleo.

"yeah, well, that was before you spread all of those rumors. you should know, I'm pregnant, I can't control what I say, I'm just unrulely."

"Oh come on your still upset about that. It was just a joke."

"Do ya see me laughing?"

"Kids?" Rosalie came in. "Guess what. We're having the wedding in London. So pack your bags, we're leaving in about three days."

"Did you invite anyone else." Kahlyn asked.

"Just a few friends from school. And they all can come. I can't wait." She left again.

"Wow. London! That sounds like so much fun doesn't it Aiden?"

"Sure."

"GET OUT!!!" She said kicking Aiden and Ace out of the room, leaving Cleo and Kahlyn to enjoy the rest of their sleepover.


	13. Chapter 13

They were all running at a normal human pace, they were going to miss their flight. If it hadn't been for Rosalie trying to make herself prettier than she already was, they wouldn't be in this predicimate.

The door was just starting to close when they got there. "Wait, wait we need to get on that flight."

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there." The lady flight attendant said.

Jasper moved his way up to the front of the group. "Would please let us in. We're only a few little minutes late." He said looking into her eyes and using his special powers on her.

she looked at him, dazzled. "I'm not supposed to do this, but alright. Hurry!" They all ran in and as soon as Ace was through she shut the door.

They got into their first class seats, and settled in. There were two seats for in each row. The first was Carlisle and Esme, then Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Aiden and Kahlyn, Cleo and Ace and then a few of Rosalie and Emmett's friends from school in the next isle over.

Cleo just looked out the window, now wanting to look at Ace because all he did was make stupid faces at her. She leaned through the gap in the seats and talked to Kahlyn for a little and then finally the plane lifted off.

The movie they showed was boring, and Kahlyn and Aiden were having a rather hushed conversation about meeting in the plane's bathroom, but Jasper overheard and started a yelling fit, Alice was trying to calm him down. Edward and Bella were talking over the yelling about and evening all on their own sometime during the stay in London, Emmett and Rosalie were just looking at each other with huge smiles on their faces and occasionall pecking each other, Carlisle was doing some paper work he had to finish for work, and Esme was reading. Leaving Ace and Cleo in silence. Sort of.

Ace just wouldn't stop talking. Did he think it was funny? Cleo couldn't tell, after all he put her through, did he acctually think that she would talk back. Finally she put on her headphones to her ipod and listened to her music full volume for the remainder of the trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They checked into their hotel and unpacked their bags. All the couples were staying together, and the Cleo and Kahlyn were sharing a room and Ace and Aiden were sharing the other. But, they didn't have much time to relax, the flight was late, so they were late for the rehearsal dinner.

The food was delicious and everyone was having a good time. Cleo ecspecially, she had never been happier. Edward noticed that Ace kept on glancing over at Cleo, but his thoughts didn't match up with his actions. He was thinking about baseball. Cleo was eating a cookie from the dessert tray when she heard two of Rosalie's friends whispering close by.

"Did you see how many cookies she's eaten. god what a pig." the first said.

"Well, what do you expect, she is pregnant. She's gotta eat as much as she can." The second said.

"Oh yeah, look you can already see the bump, and did you notice that she was holding her stomach a few times tonight."

"Yes. Oh my gosh, you're right."

Cleo looked down, she _was_ holding her stomach. She quickly put it to her side. Her eyes were filling up with tears. She threw the half eaten cookie down on her plate and started to power walk out of there, she didn't want to run, she didn't want to make a scene. She walked past Kahlyn.

"Cleo are you alright?" She asked grabbing her arm but Cleo just shrugged it off.

She passed by Ace who was standing near the door, she backtracked and turned to him and slapped him in the face and ran out. Ace followed.

"Hey!" He called towards her. "What the hell was that for?" He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't run any farther.

"Let me go!" She said trying to struggle out of his grip.

"No, not until you tell me what the slap in the face was for." Cleo struggled less now. Finally when she stopped, he sat her down on the floor where he joined her. "Now. Why did you slap me?"

Before she answered one of the waiters walked by and Cleo grabbed about five shots of liqour and drank them all before Ace could say one word. "Because." She said. "If it wasn't for you, those two girls in there wouldn't be calling me fat and whispering about me being pregnant." She managed to say through her tears.

Ace's face fell. "Really?" He rubbed his temples with his two forefingers. "I can't believe people are still talking about that." The waiter came by again and Cleo grabbed three more shots. "Stop that! Or your gonna get drunk!" Ace yelled at here pulling the last shot out of her hand and pouring into his own mouth.

"Why...did you do...this to me?" Cleo asked between sobs and hicups.

"I don't know?" He said with saddness in his voice. "Would you forgive me if I said I was sorry?" He said with earnesty in his eyes. When he looked up at Cleo his face sprouted more pain when he saw her tear stained cheeks. "I am really sorry. And I can try to set things straight. Although I don't know how many people are going to believe me."

Cleo glared at him for a moment, but then her face softened. "I...guess." she hicuped again. His face lit up.

"OH thank you Cleo!" And he ment it, which confused Cleo. "And, hey, don't listen to those girls in there. You stole the show tonight. You were even prettier than Rosalie. Don't let those jealous pigs put you down." He said lifting Cleo's chin with his index finger. He looked into her eyes for a long moment. "I think, i'm going to bed now, I'm pretty tired. We do have a big day tomorrow." He said getting up and leaving Cleo dazzed and confused on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Kahlyn and Cleo were in the hotel room getting ready for the wedding. Kahlyn had been suspicious of Cleo all morning. She was quiet, not that that wan't usual, but she was unusually quiet. She hadn't eaten her breakfast this morning either, and Cleo always ate her breakfast. The only thing she ate, if you could call it eating, was a glass of water and two advil. She was at the mirror just absentmindedly brushing through her hair, she must have gone through the same spot about a thousand times. Her expressions were weird too, one minute she hummed a happy tune to herself, the next it looked as if she were going to cry.

Kahlyn walked over to Cleo and pulled the hairbrush out of her hair and slammed it down on the table. "What is going on. You have something, a secret, that you're not telling me." Cleo looked up at her confused, but she did look guilty a little.

"I don't know what you mean." She said looking back down at the table for something to occupy herself with, like makeup, she started to put on some lipgloss. Kahlyn pulled that out of her hand too and just crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and glared at Cleo.

"Tell me." Kahlyn demanded.

Cleo slowly turned. "Okay." She said smiling. "Last night one of Rosalie's friends said some mean stuff about me and I ran out and Ace followed me and asked what was wrong and I told him and he was acctually nice to me, he said that I was prettier than any girl in there, and that I didn't need to worry about any of that stuff those girls said. He was so sweet."

"AWWW that's cute." kahly said turning away.

"Yeah, and then I slept with him." Cleo added.

"WHAT!" She yelled turning around. "Tell me everything. Now."

"I dont' know if i feel comfortable telling you what happened."

"Oh, come on...PLEASE!" Kahlyn begged.

"Alright. Fine."

FLASHBACK

After Cleo was left sitting on the floor, Ace went up into his room to relax and to fall asleep. All he put on were some sweat pants, leaving his chest bare. He was expecting to be alone because Aiden was going to be in the girls room with Kahlyn, but there was a quiet knock on his door. He got up slowly off of the bed, unlocked the door, and saw Cleo standing there.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey whatsup, do you need something?" He asked looking around wondering what she could possibly need from his room.

"Just a little something." She said in barely a whisper. She pushed him lightly on the shoulder, nudgeing him out of the way. She closed the door with her foot and turned to lock the door. She turned around and smiled seductivly at him, he gulped.

"Uhh, what are you doing? Is it really necessary to lock the door?" He asked his voice shaking a little bit.

Cleo didn't answer she just walked over to him and stroked her one finger up and down from the top of his chest to the edge of his sweat pants. He shivered with pleasure. She started to go lower than the edge of his pants, but he stopped her hand.

"Woah, What is this that we're doing here? Don't think this is wrong?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head and giggled.

"Wait, are you drunk?" he asked concerened. She nodded her head. "How drunk?"

"Drunk enough to know that I want to do this." She replied starting to stoke his arm now.

_Okay this is totally wrong. I shouldn't take advantage of her at this state. Oh,...but I finally get to be with her, something I've wanted for so long, months now. Ever since that night I picked her up from the movies._ He made his decision.

He bent his head and lifter hers so he could reach her lips. It was just light kissing, but then something hit the both of them and they start to kiss deeper. Ace lifter Cleo up to kiss her better, leaving her feet dangling about six inches off the ground. His lips worked hers in such a way that hers were open. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she frenched kissed him back. He slowly backed her up until she hit the bed.

Ace didn't waste time. He almost ripped Cleo's dress off, and without missing a beat, Cleo slipped his pants off. He worked her bra for a little finally unhooking the clasp, she giggled at his effort, and then he slid the underware off and she did the same with his boxers. The whole time taking a break from the undressing to kiss, on the lips, cheek, forehead, nose, anything their lips could touch.

As soon as they were undressed though they both paused. Ace looked at her with loving eyes, but when he looked at her face, he saw that she looked nervous and she was looking away.

"What's wrong? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Although he knew he was well past the point of now return.

She just smiled at him. "All i want is for this to be good, but i'm afraid I won't do it right." She mummbled.

Ace laughed, and kissed her on the nose. "You're a genius, you know how to do _everything_...perfectly.

He moved his hands up and down her body, over her chest and down her stomach and over her inner thighs. She nibbled on his ear, which he seamed to _really_ enjoy. The moment her thrust in to her, Cleo let out a little scream that he muffled with another kiss. He whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. We can stop if you want." But she just shook her head and kept kissing him.

After about twenty minutes, Ace rolled off of her, and they both got underneath the blankets, he turned to look at her. _She's so beautiful_ he thought. _why didn't i act on my feelings sooner. i don't know why i was such a jerk to her. it wasn't worth me seeing all of those tears, i just though she would think about the saying "people who are mean to you often like you." I guess not. oh, well i'm here with her now. _He moved closer to her she turned to him and snuggled closer too. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a heavy sigh. They were silent for a moment.

"I love you Cleo." Ace whispered into her ear. She didn't answer. He pulled her away from him a little, but she was fast asleep. He put her back in his arms where she had been before, and he fell asleep with her in his arms.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kahlyn was crying by the end of Cleo's story. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard of."

Cleo nodded her head and grabbed the tissues so Kahlyn could dab at her eyes and not mess up her makeup.

"So are you two an thing now or what?"

"I'm not sure, I'm confused. I really don't know if I should be happy or not. I mean for all I know, he could've just done that to have sex." (A/N Keep in mind Cleo didn't hear the 'I love you part' and she obviously didn't hear Ace's thoughts, and she was a little drunk)

"Oh, you, always being the pessimist. Will you finally just except that he likes you."

"Well, I haven't seen him all day, he was gone when i woke up and he wasn't at breakfast."

"Yes, well, he has to show up for the wedding. He's the one walking _you _down the isle."

"Oh, yeah, well, i guess we should finish getting ready then."

"Yeah, I guess." Kahlyn sighed returning to her makeup. But, Cleo was sure she heard her mummble something about He likes you, just get it through your head.


	15. Chapter 15

Cleo was peaking over the side of the door into the room where the wedding march started to play. Alice and Jasper walked through the doors, Cleo was paniking, if Ace didn't show up, she was going to have to walk alond down the isle. How embarassing! Edward and Bella walked down then. Both giving her an encouraging look before they walked in. She looked towards the clock for the umpteenth time this morning. They were five minutes ahead of schedual. Kahlyn and Aiden walked then and Kahlyn gave her a small wink before they were out of sight. Cleo took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm going to do this alone. I'm going to kill him when he shows up...if he shows up. _She thought. Just as she was going to walk in an arm wrapped around hers. She looked up and there was Ace.

"Where were you?" Cleo whispered out of the corner of her mouth as the walked down the long isle. He didn't answer or look at her, he just shrugged his shoulders. "That's not an answer." She complained. He ignored her again and looked ahead. Cleo did the same and saw Kahlyn whispering to Aiden as well. Whatever she said put a look of shock on his face. He turned around and stared at Cleo and Ace. He looked away, but quickly looked back again. Kahlyn obviously told him. He looked like he was going to burst. There was another conversation Cleo did not want to have. But, there were more pressing matters. Ace. _Why was he late? Why isn't he talking to me? Did he regret last night?_ She thought as she lined up with all of the other bridesmaids and he left her to stand with the groomsmen.

As the vows droaned on and on, Cleo grew more impatient and anxious. Kahlyn had to put her hand on Cleo's shoulder a few times to stop her from jumping out of her shoes. Finally, they exchanged rings and kissed and walked up the isle and towards the reception.

After eating the food and cutting the cake, most people got up to dance. Including Kahlyn and a reluctant and horrified Aiden. Cleo sat down next to Ace who turned away from her. She pulled his arm so that it made him turn around in his seat.

"Why are you not talking to me?" She asked forcefully. He just stared again and turned around again, but this time he reached underneath the table. He pulled out a rectangular box with wraping paper and a bow on it. Underneath the ribon was a card. Cleo looked at it for a moment, but then took it and set it on her lap. She pulled the card out of the envelope and read it:

Dear Cleo,

Umm, I'm not sure how to say this. Last night was great, and I will never forget it. I hope you don't. Look I understand if you don't want to talk to me again. After what I did, I wouldn't want to talk to me either. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation. Now I've taken something important to you from you. This is something I can't fix either. In the past when I took stuff, I'd either give it back or buy a new one, but anyway. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry! I understand also if you can't forgive me. I won't bother you anymore, I'll leave this room if you want me to if you think it's to awkward. But, before you ask me to leave, I just want you to know...I love you. I've loved you for a long time, and I really don't want to lose you, but I understand if you want to lose me. I'm sorry.

With all my love,

Ace

P.S. I know it's a little whimpy that I wrote a letter instead of telling you.

Cleo looked up at Ace with tears in her eyes. "I know...I'll leave." Ace said getting up.

"No." Cleo said pulling him back down. "Oh Ace!" Cleo said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you too. I don't want to lose you. What would make you think that I wouldn't want to see you?"

"I figured you'd be mad at me, like most of the time." He said, joking a little. Cleo laughed.

"Yes, well, most of the time I had a reason, but believe me, this is not a reason. Last night was the greatest night of my life, and I deffinatly won't forget it. I love you and I want to be with you. "

He looked at her lovingly and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank God." He whispered and hugged her and kissed her on the nose. "Okay." He said excited now. He leaned back away from her. "Time to open the gift."

She unwrapped the gift and lifted the lid to the box. Inside was a blue, strapless, knee length dress. Cleo looked up confused, but pleased.

"That is for our date tonight." Ace said smiling at the surprise on Cleo's face when he told her. "I got the best seats in the place that were going."

"Ohh, were are we going?" Cleo said jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Nope, it's a secret."

"Oh but i want to know." Cleo pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

_God she's so cute when she does that. Maybe i'll tell her...NO I can't let her win. I want it to be a surprise._ "Wanna dance?" he asked hoping to distract her. It worked and they walked to the dance floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleo walked into the smoky bar with her elegant blue dress on. "Are we at the right spot?"

Cleo asked clinging closer to Ace because there was a group near the bar that were argueing and looked as if they were going to start hand to hand combat, and there was another group of about twenty-year-old guys that kept looking her up and down.

"yeah... I know, it's not the greatest surprise, but I spent most of my money on the dress, so we had to go to a bit of cheep spot, but, hey like I said..." He said leading her to a far corner that was less smoky and less populated by wandering eyes. "I got the best seats in the house." He pointed to a little card that said: **Reserved.**

He pulled out the chair for her before he sat in his own. _What a gentlemen_. Cleo thought. _And who said chivilry was dead?_

"So before we start the evening of fun festivities." Cleo said. "I need to know one thing... I know you said in the letter that you loved me, but i was just wondering...this isn't some sort of weird different country love is it?...If that exists."

He looked hurt. "no, of course not."

"Ok, good. I'm sorry if i upset you."

"That's okay."

"So, anyway...Are we going to tell anyone?"

"I don't think they need to know yet, besides, isn't it kinda fun sneaking around?" He asked playfully nudging her leg with his foot.

"Well, I kind of already told Kahlyn and she told Aiden, but I know they wouldn't tell anyone. I mean we haven't told anyone about them having sex, so why would they?"

The waitor came then and with a long look at Cleo he asked what they would like to drink.

"Just water for me." Cleo said. "Same." Added Ace.

"After last night, I'm never drinking again. I woke up with a horrible headache." Cleo said, Ace laughed.

Soon the waitor came back with there drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Cleo ordered a burger and french fries and Ace ordered chicken fingers.

"you're such a kid ordering chicken fingers." Cleo laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that it's been like my favorite food since about first grade. but, hey cudos to you, I hate it when girls order like the smallest of all small salads."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you've been through a lot of dates with girls, you would know."

He looked away. "okay, there's something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I've never slept with any of those girls that I said I did, I've acctually never been on a date either. I've kinda been holding out for you." He said smiling.

"Really? I was your first too? That makes my first so much better."

"You have no idea how much better I feel now that I've told someone this."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the person you told."

"Me too."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and eating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walked back to the hotel, but just as Cleo was going to walk through the spinning doors, Ace pulled her over to the side of the door and leaned her against the wall, and kissed her feverently. He slid his hand down her side and down her leg, but then went back up her leg now with his hand underneath her dress.

Edward walked out of the door looking around and saw the two of them. He recognized Cleo, but who was the guy she was with? He wondered. "Hey!" He yelled pulling Ace away from Cleo, and when Edward saw that it was Ace he looked confused, like he wasn't expecting him. Ace just looked scared.

"How long has this been going on?" Edward asked like he was out of breath.

"Umm, two days." Cleo said looking at her feet.

"You're not to see him anymore like this."

"Dad! It's not like tha! I'm not like those other girls!" _No need to tell him that Ace was a virgin before me_ Cleo thought. "He loves me!"

Edward's face softened a little. "Do you?" He accused grabbing Ace by the scruf of the neck.

"Yes!" Ace squeked with a shaky voice.

"Good...But, I got my eyes on you." He said putting him down. "Come on inside, it's getting cold. Cleo what are you doing wearing a strapless dress? First of all...inapropriate. Second of all it's freezing. Third of all, where did you get it?" He said as he took of his jacket and put it over her. She waved it away.

"Dad were walking inside in like two seconds...and Ace got if for me." She said smiling.

Edward was going to say something, but as he opened his mouth, someone else's voice came down from the hall.

"I can't believe you would do this. Do you realize how disapointed I am. I thought you were better than this." It was Jasper's voice. The three of them looked around the corner and saw Aiden and Kahlyn and Jasper yelling at them. "You know, I was getting used to the kissing. i could deal with that, but now SEX! That's not gonna fly. If I get the slightest hint that you're doing it again, you will be grounded and you will not be turned into a vampire for another year." He said to Kahlyn.

"But Dad, that's not fair." Kahlyn complained.

"Oh, it's completely fair. Now go, go to your rooms...your individual rooms." He said as they walked away. Jasper walked back into his own room.

Edward turned to Cleo and Ace. "If I ever find out that you two do it, I will kill you both...Goodnight." He said kissing Cleo on the head and walking into his and Bella's room. Leaving Ace and Cleo looking at each other wide-eyed.


	16. Chapter 16

Kahlyn's POV

I slammed the door behind me and stomped over to the bed and sat down,I looked up at Aiden the poor guy looked like he was about to have a stroke.He's convinced my dad is gonna kill him in his sleep.

"Are you gonna be okay?" i said as i walked over to him "Cause you look like your gonna be sick."

He looked at me for a moment before yelling

"Um let me think...NO im not okay i think im going to have a freaking heartattack! How are you not freaking out!? I mean come one you should bolting the door shut and putting furniture up against it! Why arent you doing that!??"

I looked at him like he was insane "Because im normal!"

He started to calm himself down,I could tell because he finally unclenched his fist and they wern't white anymore.

"Your right Im sorry i freaked out.I just don't want him to hate me.I mean i've tried so hard to make him like me and I think he was really starting to, but after this there's no way he's ever gonna like me." Aiden said puttung his head in his hands and sitting down on the bed with me.

"It's not that he hates you,He would hate any boy i was with,It just happens to be you.And the whole him finding out about us thing didn't help,but i mean come on he would've freaked on any guy that i ...you know... with so its not just you.If i had to be with anyone he'd want it to be you."

I threw my arms around him and pulled him in for a big hug.He looked at me for minute and then kissed me.He pulled away and just gazed at me like he does sometimes. He knows I love it when he does that.

"You know i love you right" he said

"Ofcourse i know. I love you to" I pecked his cheek. I leaned over and turned the little radio in the room on and Best Days by Matt White was playing,And for the rest of afternoon we just layed there togther giggeling and snuggling.

Im not sure when we had fallen asleep but we must have because when i looked at the clock it said 6 AM.

I got up to walk to me and Cleos room,but as i was turning the corner Dad was sitting in a chair in the hallway.I almost had a heartattack.

"Hey Dad" i tried to sound tough but Im pretty sure my voice squeaked

"Hey i've been looking for you" He said as he got up out of the chair.

"That's what i was afraid of"I said looking at my feet.

"Im not here to yell at you,I wanted to say i was sorry for freaking out on you and Aiden.I know i can't stop you from doing the things your doing with that punk but i can at least help keep you safe,So me and you mother are getting you birth control pills as soon as we get back home." he said as calmly as he could.

"Ummm thanks ..." i said awkwardly

He just looked at me and walked away.

"Hey daddy!" i yelled after him,he turned and looked at me.

"Im always gonna be your little girl no matter what, i hope you know that.I love you Daddy."

He pulled me in a hug and picked me up off the floor.

"I love you to Sweetie.I always will no matter what"

As he walked away i heard him say,

"But if i catch you to doing things or he breaks your heart I will snap his little neck."


	17. Chapter 17

Ace's POV:

Tomorrow we were leaving for home, I was walking aimlessly through the hallways. It was still pretty early in the morning, Cleo was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up, but I knew there was one person that was always up at this time. I reallly hadn't talked to her in a long time, not one on one at least. I stopped outside the door and knocked softly, just incase she was asleep, but there a soft "Come in." So i entered.

My mother was sitting in the bed reading the newspaper. She looked up and smiled. "Hi sweety. What can I do for you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothin. I just came to see you."

"Oh." She seemed surprised. "Do you want some of the paper?" She offered awkwardly, she wasn't used to me spending time with her. That made me sad. It probably made her sad. I would have to make a point in doing this more often.

"Sure." I sat down next to her and took the entertainment section, but not really reading. I heard the shower water turn on, my dad was in the bathroom obviously.

It was silent for a few minutes, but then my mom put the paper on the sidetable and turned to me. "So what did you do last night. I didn't see you."

I looked up hesitantly. My mom was protective of all us, every single on from Emmett to Cleo. "Well, I went out to a pub and I took Cleo with me. I guess you could say that we were on a date."

Her face was torn. She seemed concerned, but happy, and confused. "I thought you didn't like her, you always made fun of her and you made her cry a lot. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, it's been changed for a while. Almost a year." I said, I could feel my face heating up. Curse these stupid human traits! She smiled at my blush and stroked my hair.

"Aww, honey that's so sweet." but she still had that look of concern. She paused not sure if she wanted to say somethin, but she did. "But, darling do think this is wise, I mean, Edward's going to be furious." I stopped her.

"He already knows and he was somewhat ok with it." I said smiling.

"Yes, but, don't you think that he'll keep a close eye on you, what with all the things you've done with other girls. I'm sure Edward wouldn't want you to hurt her. _I_ wouldn't want you to hurt her."

"Mom, mom, mom. You don't have to worry about that. First of all, I've never dated and or slept with another girl. Second of all, there's something different. Like I've had crushed before, but...I think...I might acctually be in love."

"What? You've never slept with any girl or dated." She said smiling. "Why did you lie about it?

I paused. "Well, because...Aiden slept with someone before me! I just couldn't let it happen!" She just laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know why that's so important to you. But, o this makes me so happy! I knew that you were a good boy deep down. I couldn't believe those things. I'm so happy though that they aren't true. I just knew you were good, despite you're father's concerns. I'm so happy for you!" She screamed excitedly and hugged me. "Oh and you're in love...that's so great!"

"Okay wait. Dad had concerns about me?"

Dad walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on. "Dad! For the love of God put some cloths on!!!!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here...You're lucky I didn't walk out of the bathroom the way I was going to." He hinted sugestively.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! It hurts. It physically hurts me." I said turning to my mom. She hugged me and I soon recovered. Then something hit me. "You had concerns about me!?"

"You told him?" He accused Esme.

"Well, honey let me explain. It turns out that he hasn't done the bad things that we heard. And...He's in love!! with a girl!!!"

I turned to her. "What? of course it's a girl."

"Well, that was our other concern." Dad said jokingly "So, who's the girl?...It's Kahlyn isn't it. No offense but when it comes to Kahlyn Aiden could kick your ass."

"No, It's not kahlyn. It's.."

"Oh my God, It's Rosalie isn't it!"

"NO! WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" I took a deep breath. "It's Cleo."

He stared confused, but then his face lit up. "Oh, that's great!!" He hugged me.

"Dad still in a towel remember." I said grossed out.

"This is great. Now you'll have someone to keep you in line."

"The insults just keep coming don't they?" But, I just rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm going to go see if Cleo is awake." I got up to leave. I was near the door and turned around to say bye, I saw my dad crawling on to the bed with my mom still in a towel. "GET OFF MY MOM!" They just laughed as I ran out of the room.


	18. AN Playlists

Ok Me and Emily96 Came up with playlists for each New genaration Couple! so here goes!!

**Ace & Cleo **

**1)Dirty little secret by All American Rejects**

**2)I could fall in love by Selena**

**3)Crazy for this Girl By Evan and Jaron**

**4)for you i will By Teddy Geiger**

**5)She is By The Fray**

**6)First Date By Blink 182**

**7)Cant help falling in love By Ateens**

**8)FNT By Semisonic**

**9)Accidentaly In Love By counting crows**

**10)First Time By lifehouse**

**11)Why cant I ...By liz phair**

**12)No Sleep Tonight By the Faders**

**Aiden & Kahlyn**

**1)Our Song By Talyor Swift**

**2)Everything By Michael Buble**

**3)Baby Love By Nicol sherzinger**

**4)Here in your Arms By Hellogoodbye**

**5)Sugar Rush By Ateens**

**6)My wish By Rascall Flatts**

**7)Stolen By Dashboard Confessional**

**8)Kiss me By sixpence non the richer**

**9)Time after time By quietdrive**

**10)In her Eyes By Josh Groban**


	19. Chapter 19

Aces POV

I can't believe my parents bought Kahlyn a car for her birthday,It's so unfair!!!!They bought her a light pink VW bug convertable.Although it's kinda funny she looks like a Mary Kay lady driving that car.After Kahlyn drove me around the block a few times,Which scared the crap out of me shes a terrible driver.But after that we walked back into the house where Aiden was waiting for me with controller in his hand.

"Halo All night starting now!" That was all he said to me before we both run up stairs to start the marathon.

It was around midnight when we put down the controllers for a break and grabbed something to eat down in the kitchen,my mom had made us cookies.When we got back upstairs we where sitting there quiet for a few minutes before Aiden said "What do you and Cleo even do togther,I mean your so diffrent."

"I don't know we just kinda hang out,What do you and Kahlyn do?'I replied sarcastically

"We talk and watch movies and stuff,anything really as long as we're togther" he said to me

"Dude you dont have to be a total sap right now,shes not here.Alright i have an intresting

question for you ,What's your favorite part of Kahlyn Physically?" I smirked

"Her eyes,there so beutiful" he said

"FOR THE LOVE GOD GIVE ME A REAL ANSWER!!"

"Fine,Her long legs"

"Thank you for the real answer"

"so whats your Favorite part of Cleo?"

"I don't know im torn between two,Her chest and her lips"

"you're a pervert"

"No, im honest,Unlike you Oh i like her eyes there so gorgeus"I said mocking him with a high pitched voice

Just then Cleo and Kahlyn burst through the door "Hello all!" they said in unison

"What are you guys doing here?" i said

"Well"Cleo said "When we had a slumber party you crashed ours so we're crashing yours!"

"It's not a slumber party,we're just playing video games ok" i said

"Suuuurrreee" She said mocking me.I just rolled my eyes.

"So what were you boys talking about?" Kahlyn asked plopping herself into Aiden's lap and snuggled really close. Just to prove that i could be cuter than them I got up and wrapped my arms around Cleo's waist from the back,flipped her hair back and kissed her neck lightly. Aiden saw the compition. He turned Kahlyn around so she was facing him, he kissed her passionatlly with there lips moving together in a weird way but it worked. After the long kiss he moved to her hand and kissed lightly, never breaking eyecontact with her. Ace roughly, but sexyily, turned Cleo around and right away wrenched her mouth open and stuck his tongue in. He backed her up into the bed where she fell over and laughed.

"okay boys enough. you both are adorable." She said trying to keep in the giggles.

"Oh, but I was getting worked up." Aiden complained Kahlyn just lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "mmmm i liked that." He whispered into her ear. She kissed him and didn't break. Ace and Cleo watched for a little hopeing they would maybe stop but they didn't so they started.

Who knows how long that went on, but when Emmett walked in, it ubrubtly stopped. "Don't mind me." He said shielding his eyes while walking towards Aiden's closet.

"What are you doing Dad?"

"Your mother and I can't find all of the condoms that we just bought. We figured they'd be in here." He said supressing laughter.

"DAD! GET OUT!" He inconspiculously shut the door as he left. But, the moment was ruined. Kahlyn just replaced herself in a more confortable and more acceptable position in Aiden's lap and Cleo and I sat next to each other cross-legged and I contented myself with playing with her hair.

"So, You never answered my question about what you guys were talking about before we came in." Kahlyn said breaking the slightly awkward silence. Aiden turned to Ace.

"We were talking about what our relationships were like, like what we do together. Any good stories?"

"Well, this isn't a very interesting story but Cleo was so cute that day." I said turning and smiling at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Last week, we were in her room, she was busy doing her homework for AP American Studies and I was on her computer. I didn't want to disturb her, but I wanted to be with her. She was getting a little agravated because she didn't quite understand. When I turned around to see what was wrong, she had the cutest face on. Her lips were set in the most adorable pout i had ever seen and her hair kept on falling in her eyes. She smiled and tried to go back to her work but it wasn't long until she got pushed over the edge and she threw her pencil. She threw it with so much force that it would have gone through the wall if I hadn't caught it. I sat down next to her and gave her pencil back to her. "Do we have a little temper?" I had asked her. Something about the tone of my voice made her laugh and she started to kiss me, and we'll let's just say I finally made her relax, if you know what I mean, maybe a little too much because she fell asleep and still hasn't finished that homework." i finished mt story with a small kiss on Cleo's cheek. "You're turn."

"Well, you remember that the cat Kahlyn got for Christmas a long time ago died because it got sick."

"And it was unbelievable old." I joked.

"Shut up Ace! That's a tough subject or Kahlyn still. Anyway well, a few weeks ago, Kahlyn went out with Alice to go shopping and I stayed behind." He turned to Kahlyn. "I was saving this for later when we were alone, but as an engagement gift," He said going into his walk-in closet, "I got you...another cat." He said holding up a kitten. "It amazes me that it kept quiet for so long. I had to keep it's food and litter box in my closet, my cloths smell really bad...it's gonna take forever to get that smell out of those shirts." He said handing Kahlyn the squirming tiger stripped kitten. Her eyes were filled with tears. She gave him a barely comprehensible 'thank you' through her tears and pet her kitten.

"Ace let's leave them alone for a little, okay." Cleo whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and we quietly got up and shut the door behind the newly engaged couple with they're new child/kitten.


	20. Chapter 20

Kahlyn's POV:

We were all in my room, I was lying on the bed and everyone was around me. It was a little weird, but Carlisle said that it was madatory for everyone to be in the room, incase my father slipped up. It was finally time. I was never going to get older, I was going to be even more beautiful, I was going to become one of them. I was going to be a vampire. Everyone was in here just incase my father got carried away, but i trusted him. He came to me the other day with his concern that he wasn't going to be able to do. He told me that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed his own daughter. I made sure that he understood that i knew he could do it and that i wanted him to be the one to do it, no one else.

Aiden was holding my hand with worried eyes. I smiled at him to reassure him. He gave me a weak smile and worry crossed his face.

"Okay darling, are you ready?" My father sighed with worry.

"Yes." I said firmly. I had to admit that i was a little scared, but I couldn't let them know that because then they would probably say that if i was scared then i wasn't ready to handle being a vampire.

My father bent down his head, his blond hair fell infront of him and i could no longer see his face. I felt a pain in my rist. It was almost impossible to scream, but when my father came back up, the pain had faded into just a little annoyance, more than the unbelievable pain that had been there a minute ago. I sat up. My father braced me with his hands and tried to push me back down.

"You need to stay as still as you can." He advised. The bite seemed like it hadn't even phased him. I knew he could do it.

"I feel fine."

"You won't in a minute." We waited, but the pain and screaming never came. A good ten minutes passed.

"Did you do it right?" Emmett asked as Carlisle walked over to examin the bite mark.

"Yes, he did. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. The bite mark is just an annoying little thing, it doesn't hurt. It's now spreading to my arm." I said rubbing my arm.

Everyone just stared wide eyed and mouthed. I felt a little awkward with them all staring at me.

"Carlisle, What do you think is wrong?" My dad asked.

"The only conclusion i can come to is that because she's always had a bit of vampire of her in her, i mean she was born half vampire, that she's always been used to the venom subconsiously. I acctually think that she'll be able to be around humans, even at this point. Obviously, I think the only things that will change, is how she looks a little, but not much, she'll be paler, she won't eat or sleep, and her heart will stop beating."

"Really, this is going to be easy?" I asked all smiles, Aiden at my side seemed ten times more relaxed. I could feel my hand now, he had been holding on so tight. I could feel the annoyance moving to my neck.

"Yes, I'm sure it is. You could probably get up and go to the mall if you wanted to." He must have seen my reaction of excitement and it seemed to worry him. "But, maybe you should wait for a few days, just incase it doesn't work like we think it will."

"But school's going to start in two days." Cleo said. "She can't miss any school. Ecspecially the first day, that's like the most important day of the year. That's when you meet your teachers for the first time." Ace looked at her like she was crazy.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. "I wish i was being turned into a vampire so i could prolong my summer vacation."

"No, but school will be fun this year because now you can tell all your friends that were dating." She said smiling up at him.

"Sure." He said not looking at her. They walked out of the room.

Cleo's POV:

"You're not going to tell your friends about me are you?" I asked the moment we were a few feet away from the door.

"Not until I have to." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and we walked towards his room.

"Why not?" I asked as he held the door open for me.

"Well...ummm...they...don't...like you." He said struggling for the words. "And as far as they know I still hate you."

"Well, why can't you just tell them, who knows maybe they'll like me."

"You know I don't see that happening. Why can't we just pretend we're not dating. I mean as long as we know, isn't that enough?'

"Do I embarass you?" I asked looking down, trying to hide the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"No. Of course you don't." He said wrapping his arms around me, he obviously heard the hurt in my voice. "It's just that they've known that I haven't liked you since ever, I'm not sure that they would like _me_ if I told them. They would say something dumb like 'you're going against everything that you've ever believed in'. I don't think that they would have a problem with you."

"Fine you don't have to tell them, but I'm not going to act differently around you when they're around, so they'll probably figure out on there own." i said crawling into his lap. My head only came to his chin. He smiled at this, and bent down his head so I could reach his lips.

Two days later

Ace's POV:

"Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up!" Cleo yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

"Get out." I mumbled into the pillow turnign over.

"Awww, you're supposed to love me." She said as she stopped jumping and sat cross-legged next to me.

"I do, just not this early." I felt her get up off the bed, I thought I heard the door shut and I sighed from relief. But, then a blinding light came to my eyes, I finally opened them up and saw that she had opened the blinds. That was it. "That's it you're in trouble." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"O really, and what are you going to do?" She asked crossing her arms and looking at me skeptically.

I was out of the bed in a flash and caught her up in my arms, draping her over my shoulder. She giggled and protested, but it was no help, I brought her down to the bed and got ontop of her. I kissed her lips and her neck, she wriggled down lower and kissed my bare chest and then slipped out of my grip.

"Now, get ready for school." She said leaving the room.

I finally met up with her. Aiden met us in the living room. He looked like a lost puppy without Kahlyn. "Dude, she'll be fine. She'll come to school in a few days. Maybe even tomorrow." I said rolling my eyes. We got into the car with Edward. This year, it was his turn to take us to school. It would have been Kahlyn but, considering she can't come yet.

The day passed uneventfully, all we really got were course syllabis's and lectures about the rules that hadn't changed since the beginning of time. Cleo didn't sit with me at lunch, she sat with Aiden trying to keep him company. That left me with my friends. Teddy, Steven, Kaz. They were all, I guess you could say, Emo. They really only wore the styles. I acctually don't think any of them even cut. Let me just put it this way, they were the happiest emo's I've ever seen. Kaz was the only girl. Every now and then when I would look over towards Cleo's table, I saw her glaring at Kaz who had her arm around me, but we were just friends, it wasn't anything, but to not upset Cleo, I nonchalantly moved out of her grip. The next time I looked over, Cleo was smiling.

When we got home, Aiden ran to Kahlyn's room. Cleo and I sat on the couch. She pulled out her homework and started working on it.

"So, What are you doing Friday, are you going to go to the football game?" She asked while doing a math problem I would never even try to do.

"yeah I think so. Kaz asked me to go with her and Teddy and Steven."

"Oh." She said looking up from her work and said it in a bit of a higher voice than usual. "So you're going with her?"

"I'm going with all of them...wait a minute...you're not jealous are you?"

"Yeah, yes I am."

"Don't lie i know you're jeal...wait. At least you're truthfull. But, you don't need to worry. I don't even like Kaz like that."

"But she likes you."

"That doesn't matter, I'm not going to sway away from you. Don't you trust me."

"Yes, I do, It's just hard for me to see you with other girls now that we're together. It was easy before we were going out, but I know that every girl in the whole school wants you, and I'm just afraid that you're going to find someone else better."

"There is no one that is better than you." I was pretty sure that calmed her down for now.

Friday night.


	21. Chapter 21

They all bought their tickets and walked into the stadium. Friday night fever was in the air. Aiden went to go find a few of his soccer friends considering Kahlyn wasn't able to come. Ace went off to find his friends, and that left Cleo to walk around with no perticular place to go.

_I'm so bored._ Thought Cleo. _I don't know why Ace is making such a big deal about me and his friends. I should just go over there. It would be kinda funny to see Ace all paniky. ha. Alright I'm gonna do it._

She walked over to Ace and his friends where they were standing near the food stands. She wraped her arms around his waste and got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Hey baby, how's it going?" It was dead silent. All his friends were looking at him with shock. He didn't know what to do. He finally sighed and kissed her back.

"Good...Guy's this is Cleo...my girlfriend." he said looking down at the ground. They all burst out laughing.

"I thought you hated her." Steven said between histarics.

"You're acctually dating her?" Teddy asked as if this was something that was put together by the both of us.

"Is this a joke?" Kaz asked angrily. Cleo knew why.

"Nope, we're really dating." She directed to Kaz.

"And we couldn't be happier." Ace said finally realizing that telling his friends wasn't going to kill him.

It must have been the way that they looked into each others eyes because it stopped them from laughing and they took them seriously. They seemed alright with it, not ecstatic, ecspecially Kaz, but the guys were alright with it.

"So you've been keeping Ace in check huh?" Steven asked Cleo.

"As best I can." She answered. "It's a full time job, I'm not sure everyone could do it." Again a quick glance at Kaz.

"Anyway." Teddy said. "Are we going to do it or not?"

"Of course." Ace said with enthusiasm.

"What are you guys doing." Cleo asked condescedingly.

"We, including you, are going to take the tractor that the band uses to bring out the pit instruments and do donuts on the field before the game starts." Steven explained. Cleo looked unsure.

"Of course you don't have to do it if you're scared." Kaz said with a smirk on her face. Cleo paused to glare at her and turned to the guys.

"Let's do it." And she led the way.

They waited until the parents that helped out with the band had their backs turned. They all helped push the tractor over to some trees where no one could see it. They would wait until the band was about ready to go out on the field when the would realize that the tractor is gone. Aiden walked by. Ace called out. "Aiden get over here."

He looked around trying to find where the sound had come from. He finally spoted him.

"What are you guys doing behind the trees? What are you doing with the band tractor?!"

"You're gonna help us make donuts out on the field." Ace said eyeing the field with envy, ready to do it.

Aiden saw Cleo. "Cleo? What are you doing?"

"Helping." She said not looking at him.

"Alright let's go, they're starting to look for it." Steven said. Cleo got up to help, but Aiden held her back.

"What are you doing? Let me go." She said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You don't really want to do this, and plus you'll get in trouble, you know that. Why did you even think about doing this?"

Cleo looked down to the ground finally giving up. "Well, Ace didn't want to tell his friends about me, so I went up and kissed him infront of his friends, they seemed ok with it, except Kaz, who likes Ace. So they invited me to help and I wasn't going to at first, but then Kaz provoked me and I couldn't let her win. So, here I am. Wow, it sounds like a really stupid reason now that I say it outloud."

"yeah." Aiden laughed, but it was cut short by the roar of the tractor. They walked out from the trees and saw the four of them clinging to the tractor doing donuts on the 50 yard line. Security ran out to stop them. "See I told you you would get in trouble if you did it."

"I guess you're right."

Later that night

"Detention for a month?!" Carlisle yelled. He almost never lost his temper, but ever since Ace was born he's been doing it a lot.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's not like I wont ever be in High school again. I'll do better next time, but I figure, I might as well have fun as a human." He said lounging on the couch.

"And you almost dragged Cleo into this. I thought she was making a difference on you. You seemed okay with her around, but now I see, It's not you that make you do the things you do, it's your friends."

"No Dad, I could say no to the things that we do, but I don't because I want to do them. Is it so bad that I want to have fun, don't blame my friends, they're acctually really good people!" He ran up to his room and slammed the door.

There was a knock on his door. "What?" He snapped.

"It's me." Cleo's small worried voice came from the other side of the door.

"O come in."

She walked over towards him on his now clean floor, he cleaned it just for her. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No of course not. Why would I be mad at you?" He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I don't know. It's just me and your friends dont really mix. I don't want you to think that i'm giving you an altamaidum, but I learned that I probably shouldn't be around when you're with your friends."

"No it's okay you don't have to do that, I like it when you're around."

"No, I think it best, and plus the only reason I came over today was because i was bored and...I was jealous."

"Still, about Kaz. I thought I told you, there is no one else in this world that I would rather have then you. And if for some freak reason, like if i get dumber than what I already am, and I break up with you. I give you permision to kill me. And I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine,...I don't want to die."

Cleo smiled and kissed him. "okay I believe you."

"You sure, you're not going to get jealous again?"

"Well, I can't promise anything but I'll try my best to hide it better."

Kahlyn burst into the door. "You guys guess what."

"What?" Ace asked with only half of the interest that he should.

"I just figured out that I have my dad's powers. I can feel what your feeling. Cleo, darling, he's not going to leave you for Kaz, ugh what kinda name is that anyway!? So stop worrying. Ooooo and guess what else."

"what?"

"The date is set."

"what date?"

"When me and Aiden go to Paris, in December. I also want you guys to go to. I've already bought your tickets so you can't say no." She ran out of the room smiling.

"Paris? Can't wait." Ace said sarcastically. Kissing Cleo passionatly.

A/N we now have myspaces for Cleo, Ace, Kahlyn, and Aiden. the URL's are cleocullen, cullenace, kahlyncullen, cullenaiden


	22. AN please read!

I would like to apoligize for the chapter mix up me and my partner forgot to post the chapter where Kahlyn gets all her presents and aiden asks her to marry him so heres a summary

Everyone gives Kahlyn her presents she gets a car from Carlisle and esme and get a trip to paris form Edward and bella.

Aiden purposes to her and tells her not to worry about wat her father will say because he already asked Jasper for permission.

hope that sums it up!!


	23. Chapter 23

Cleo's POV:

Kahlyn was waiting downstairs for all of us. Her ten bags were packed, compared to my two plus my carry on. She was bouncing up and down, unable to contain herself.

"I can't believe this, Paris in the winter, it'll be so romantic, and I can't wait for the Victoria Secret fashion show, it's going to be amazing."

I finally got to the bottom of the stairs with all my luguage. Ace would have helped if he wasn't playing stupid Halo with Aiden. What was so great about that game anyway?

"O Cleo this is going to be so much fun. How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Our flight doesn't leave for another two hours." I said exasperated, she had acted like this for the last month.

"Oooooooooh, but I don't want to wait any longer."

"Wouldn't you rather wait here then at the airport?"

"I guess." She said plopping down on the couch and turned the TV on to help distract her. It didn't help considering a Victoria Secret commercial came on.

I ran back upstairs to check on the guys. I walked into Ace's room and saw cloths and bathroom necesities all over the bed and floor. They sat in chairs with their eyes glued to the screen. "Did you guys even start packing?"

"No." they answered lamely. So I started to toss some of the things into the bag. When I finished, I looked up and saw them still playing. I walked over to the TV and unplugged it.

_That'll teach 'em_

"Nnnnooooooo! Why Cleo!? Why?!" Ace cried.

"Because we're leaving in a half hour, you guys still have some packing to do, i'm not going to do it all for you."

"A Half Hour...Cleo, do you know what that means to us?"

"not exactly."

"That means we had a half hour to still play!" Aiden yelled.

I just shook my head and left the room. They were always impossible when they played video games.

Finally, it was time to leave. Our parents came down to say goodbye.

"Be careful, it's a different country, and you don't know anyone." This was my dad's way of a goodbye.

"Dad. Even though I would love to stay and listen to another 'don't talke to any strangers' lecture, I have a plane to catch." I turned around, but I saw worry in his eyes. "Dad don't worry, Ace will be there."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"He's a good guy, it's about time you realized that." Mom said to him while winking at me. I hugged them both and walked over to Ace who was talking to Carlisle.

"I'll be watching the news and if I see that anything was destroyed or burned down. I'll know who did it." He warned Ace. "You keep a close eye on him Cleo." He said with a smile.

"I'll try my best." I laughed.

"Make sure get me Louis Vutton boots and the purse to match." Alice said to Kahlyn.

"Will do mom."

"Just try not to spend too much money please." Jasper pleaded.

"Dad, do you even know who you're talking to." She hugged them both.

"Take your cell phone with you and get a video of that fashion show for me why don't ya." Emmett joked with his son, but everyone knew deep down he ment it.

"Take care of yourself darling, and have a great time."

"I will mom." When the final hug was exchanged, the four of us hoped into Kahlyn's car and drove to the airport.

About six hours later, we landed in Paris. we checked into our hotel and went for a walk to go site seeing.

The next few days were spent eating at great restaurants and having coffee in little cafe's.

After about a week, the Victoria Secret Fashion Show had finally arrived. we had front row seats to the event. Me and Kahlyn spent hours making ourselves as beautiful as possible, even though that was a little hard to do, ecspecially Kahlyn. The guys met us down in the lobby of the hotel. It was like a dream, they were starting to pick up gentlemenly traits from the French and it was so romantic.

We got ourselves seated, and the show soon began. Adrianna Lima came out first in the cutest pink bra and underware I had ever seen. Next came out Karolina Kourakova in a very sext black leather one. I knew Ace liked that one. And so, the show went on with all different models coming out and showing off the new styles. We were about half way through the show when Ace got up and told me he had to go to the bathroom, he was really figety and looked embarassed.

"What was that about?" I asked Aiden.

"Well...he had a bit of a guy problem, if you know what I mean." I just laughed. He didn't come back after he left. Poor guy I would have to do something for him, he was missing everything.

Later that night, me and Ace were in our room snuggled up on the bed watching TV.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright." He said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

When I came back, I had a red and black bra and underware on. I smiled seductivly at him and he immediatly turned off the TV. That evening we had a lot of fun and I tryed on many different outfits on for him and he gladly took off every single one.

It had been two weeks and it was time to go back to the U.S. I woke up this morning with a horrible headache, and I felt feverish and sick in the stomach. I took some cold medicine, but it didn't seem to help.

When we got to the airport, I slipped away from the others and went to a little store inside the airport. I shoved what I bought into my carryon bag and threw out the recipt and the bag.

"Hey where were you?" Ace asked. "I was worried, I went looking for you, I thought someone had kidnapped you."

"it's okay I went to get something to eat. I told Kahlyn to tell you."

Ace laughed. "No wonder I didn't know." He said pointing over his shoulder wher Kahlyn was hugging to one of the chair in the airport shouting. "I don't want to leave." Aiden was trying to pull her off.

"Come on Kahlyn, you're making a scene."

We finally got onto the plane, after it took both ace and Aiden to pull Kahlyn off the chair. About an hour after we took off, I got up to go to the bathroom, I slipped the thing that I bought into my pocket. I locked the door behind me, did what I had to do and then waited. This was the longest two minutes of my life. I picked it up with shaking hands...Positive. I was pregnant.

_Oh no! Oh God! What am I going to do! Dad is going to kill me!!!!_ I started to hypervenalate. There was not enough room in the bathroom, but I couldn't go back out, not yet. I had to calm down. When I finally got my breathing under control, I walked slowly back to my seat. I tried to act natural.

"Hey baby?"

"yes?"

"What do you think of kids?" I tried to be nanchalant. He seemed to buy it, but he was curious.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know, I just saw a lot of young couples with kids while we were in Paris, and it got me thinking."

He looked away from me. I'm pretty sure he mummbled "I don't like kids."

"You don't like kids? Why?" I tried to make sure my voice didn't go up an octave.

"They're so annoying, they need constant attention, they're always dirty...the list just keeps going."

"Oh, well I was just curious, you know maybe for the future."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." He said putting his headphones back in.

_great! Now what was I going to do?_


	24. Chapter 24

Cleo's POV:'

We landed and hoped into Kahlyn's car that had been the parking garage. I was silent for the whole ride. Kahlyn talked about everything that we did and that she bought.Aiden listened intently to her and Ace looked at me confused. I hadn't spoken to him since the whole baby talk.

We arrived home to see green balloons tied to almost every tree. "Sweet they're celebrating that we've returned. I've never felt more loved." Ace said running up to the door.

He burst through the door and immediately was tackled to the ground. It was so fast we didn't even know who it was until Ace pushed him off. It was my dad.

"Dad what the heck."

"Yeah, geezzz Edward, I mean I know you missed me but did you have to tackle me?" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"You haven't told him?"

"Told him what? I wanna know!"

"Shut up Kahlyn." Edward growls.

"Hey don't yell at her." Jasper defended her.

"Dad it's okay you don't have to do that."

"What no one else would." He said followed by "Aiden is too much of a wuss to say anything." In a mumble.

"Hey that's my son and even though he may be a wuss..." Emmett yelled

"Hey, I'm not a wuss, I can do stuff." Aiden said.

"Yes you can darling." Rosalie comforted him. "Emmett why would you say that about your own son?"

"i'm sorry, but i don't even know what I said."

"It's not what said it's just how you said it."

Everyone was yelling at someone else. It was constantly on the verge of a fist fight when Alice got up on a table and yelled.

"People! I believe that we are missing the whole point here." Everyone finally shut up, but not before Emmett got to punch Jasper. "It's just a baby." She said getting off the table and walking towards me. Ace, Aiden, Kahlyn and I looked all confused. But, then I realized that Alice could see the future. She must have seen that I was pregnant and told the whole family. When she reached me she got down so that her face was near my stomach and waved. "Hi baby!" Jasper came over and picked her up and moved her about five feet away from me. "Sorry." He said.

Everything was silent.

"you're pregnant?!" Ace almost screamed walking towards me.

"I guess. Just a little bit."

"You can't be a little bit pregnant, you either are or you arent."

"Okay then I am."

"Yay!" Kahlyn said jumping up and down. "i love babies."

"Yeah well then why don't you carry it around." I said coldly

"WEll, I don't want do that."

"Man, I thought the gifts were for us." Aiden said pointing to a table filled with gifts.

"Baby Presents!" Kahlyn screamed skipping over to the table.

"Kahlyn! You can't open them."

She skidded to a stop and hung her head. "Fine I'll have my own baby."

"Noooooo you won't." Aiden said shaking his head.

"For once I have to side with Aiden." Jasper said.

"Fine!"

"Alright so let me get this straight." Ace says still completely confused. "Cleo is...you know." he couldn't even say pregnant. "You all know now, and you bought gifts."

"That's about right." Esme said speaking for the first time.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Cleo needs to open her gifts." Alice squealed.

"Thank you very much everyone, but I don't think now is the best time." I said. "I think my parents would like to talk to me, i'm sure. And Ace looks like he's about to vomit. I'll be sure to open them soon though."

I walked up the stairs with Ace, my parents, and Ace's parents in tow. I shut the door to my room. We all stood in awkward postions until I finally said. "Sooooo, if you're mad at me raise your hand." Everyone did, including Esme which I was surprised by.

"Cleo how could you do this, you've disapointed everyone." my dad said.

"Everyone, even Jasper and Emmett."

"Well, I don't know if Emmett totally gets it yet, but I'm sure he will be when he figures it all out."

"I think what your father is trying to say it that. We're not exactly mad at you, we just figured it wouldn't be you. We thought Kahlyn for sure, but you were always the level headed one."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not what you thought I was. I've made the mistake and there's nothing I can do about it. so, I know that there will be severe punishments for this, and I'm ready to accept them. But, I think that because there is nothing we can do about it now, we should all just try to look on the brighter side."

"What brighter side. There is no brighter side." Ace said for the first time in a long time. That hurt, if he wasn't in it with me, who else would be.

"Cleo, I think that you being pregnant is punishment enough. I think you're right, we need to look, maybe not on the brighter side, but to the future for this baby."

"Thank you."

"Are we all agreed on this?" Everyone nodded their heads except for Esme. "Esme what's wrong."

"I don't believe that we should help her out at all. Why should I help the whore that devirginized my little baby?"

"Mom, did you just call Cleo a whore?"

"yes because that's what she is."

"Okay, Esme I think you need to just step outside or something." Carlisle said leading her towards the door and shutting it behind them.

Ace looked nervous. "Wait don't leave me here with Edward he'll kill me." He said getting up and running to the door.

"Bella could you leave us for a minute I want to talk to Cleo alone."

After she left it was silent for a while, he sat down on my bed and motioned for me to join him. I sat down.

"I know that you must be scared, and I'm trying to look past how dissapointed I am, but...did you not use pertection?"

"Okay dad first of all awkward, second of all yes, but you know those things work only 97 of the time."

He stared for a second and I thought he was going to get really angry. "They need to put that on the box!"

I had to laugh, "They do. I just didn't read it." I mumbled.

He laughed surprisingly. "And I though you liked to read." I laughed with him, but as the realization slowly settled in my laughes became tears, and for the rest of the night my dad held me until I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Cleo's POV:

This is probably the only time I have ever not wanted to go to school. Even though I wasn't really showing, people have a way of knowing these kind of things. Ace finally started to be his normal self again, i think he was acctually somewhat excited, we had been looking at baby cloths the other day on the internet and he seemed to keep clicking on the girls cloths more than the boys, it was so cute.

The first half of the day went by alright, but when lunch came...that was a different story. Ace finally allowed me to sit with his friends, I didn't mind Steven and Teddy, but Kaz still had a thing for Ace. I tried my best to ignore her.

"So how was Paris?" Steven asked.

"Ummm, uneventful. We went to this stupid fashion show, and Kahlyn did unbelievable amounts of shopping."

"What about you Cleo?"

"umm, well, it was fun, i guess." I looked away quickly so they wouldn't see the lie on my face.

"Okay, what happened in Paris that you're not telling us? You guys are acting funny."

I looked at Ace, should we tell them or not. It was most likely to spread a lot quicker than I was hoping, but these guys could tell something was up.

"She's pregnant." Ace said a little loudly and squeaky. He always breaks under pressure.

"Ace!"

"i'm sorry, I can't take the pressure. You know that." I just sighed.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Teddy said. I glanced over at Kaz and I could tell she was holding back laughing in my face.

"Are you alright?" Steven asked.

"As good as I possibly can be i guess."

This was too much for Kaz. She burst out laughing and yelled "I knew you were going to get knocked up you little whore!!!!" The Cafeteria went silent. Great everyone knew now. Little tiny whispers swirled around me, I felt like I was going to faint.

"Kaz! why would you do that, why would you say that?" Ace yelled at her. It's about time he recognized how horrible she is.

"Well, you could have been with me, I wouldn't be that stupid, I wouldn't get knocked up."

"It's not just her fault, It's more my fault then anyone elses. I want you out of here Kaz, you're a horrible person, I can't believe I didn't see that before, and now you've hurt Cleo, I can never forgive you for that."

This whole argument was yelled. It was the best gossip the school had had in a long time.

i walked to English alone because Ace had History. People stared and giggled and pointed the whole way there. I sat way in the back, no one even sat near me, like i was a disease or something, but they had no problem with staring at me and whispering behind their hands.

I saw someone sit next to me in my peripheral. I turned to see Steven drop his bag on the floor next to the desk that was next to mine. I had never really talked to him without Ace being there so I didn't know how this was going to go, but I appreciated him sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, how's it going."

"Alright...You know you don't have to do this. I really appreciate it, but you don't have to sit with me cause you pitty me."

"I don't pitty you." He said as the teacher walked in and started class. "I acctually wanted to offer you some help. I know how you must feel, my older sister got pregnant around your age, and I was the one that had to run errands for her cause her boyfriend was horrible, and I'm sure Ace is going to want to get some sleep, and it's going to be hard for him when you need stuff."

"Oh, well, thanks, but how are you going to do that. Am I going to call you at like 1 AM at your house and you're going to come over."

"Well, I could always stay at your house. It'll be like an extended sleep over or something. For as long as you need me, I'll be there."

"Won't your parents want you home?"

"Ehh, they don't really pay attention to me. Sometimes I wonder if they even remember I live with them."

"Oh, well, thanks, I would like that, and I'm sure Ace would love it. I would just have to ask my family." I turned to listen to the teacher, but Steven leaned over the isle.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out, you'll see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we returned home, I went up to Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly and there was a soft come in.

He looked up from some papers and smiled when he saw me. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was talking to Ace's friend Steven, and he offered help with the baby, but I told him that it would just be too hard for me to get a hold of him. So, he suggested that he would stay here. I also feel really bad because his parents don't even know he exsists. I think he needs a real family, not permanant, but until the baby comes, and it would really help Ace, Steven could give him tips and everything cause his sister went through this and he helped her. So, can he stay?" I knew I went through this a little fast, I would be surprised if Carlisle even understood anything that came out of my mouth.

"I think it would be a little difficult for us to act normal for that long, but if you really think this would help, then I don't have a problem with it."

I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh thank you Carlisle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back downstairs to find Ace, Kahlyn, and Aiden sitting on the couch, I explained to them that Steven was going to stay with us.

"Awsome." Ace said

"You mean the really hot one!?" Kahlyn asked.

"Excuse me?" Aiden said a little hurt.

"Oh, sorry, but not as hot as you."

"That's what I thought you said."

I sat next to Ace and he pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his chest. This wouldn't be too bad after all.

(A/N we didn't put this in the chapter, but the guys got the girls puppies, there's pics on the myspaces.)


	26. Chapter 26

Kahlyn's POV:

I was sitting on the back porch with Cleo. She was eating as her belly continued to get a little bit bigger every few weeks. I was so excited for them, even though I knew everyone else was stressing over it. I wasn't sure why, it wasn't that big of a thing.

I turned to watch Aiden and a few of his soccer friends running around in the yard. Cleo and I looked at each other and covered our mouths with our hands as our bodies convulsed from holding back all the giggles as each and everyone of them took off their shirts. Even though it was February, it was unseasonably warm.

God Aiden was so sexy!

I was very excited his birthday was coming up soon, after Cleo's fifteenth birthday. He would be changed and we would be able to be together forever. I loved the sound of forever.

"What are you girls doing?" Ace came out onto the porch to join us and wrapped his arms around Cleo, they rested lightly on her stomach. There wasn't much there, she was only two months in, but he still liked to hold her belly like it was the most fragile thing in the whole world.

Steven soon followed and sat next to Cleo. It was a little hard with him in the house to act normal, but we managed. He was a really big help though. He went shopping and everything with Cleo when Ace complained about going. He was so weird sometimes. He liked the idea of the baby, just not the idea of shopping for the baby.

"You're not looking at other men are you?" He asked playfully.

"Hey were allowed to look, just not touch." I said laughing.

"You might want to watch out for Cleo man." Steven said to Ace. "I see her looking at the brown haired guy with the blue shorts."

"I am not." Cleo said blushing, which gave her away immediatly.

We all just started to laugh.

Aiden's POV:

I looked up from the soccer ball and it was stolen from me, I didn't care. I saw Kahlyn laughing and I smiled, she was so beautiful when she laughed.

"Aiden. Get your head in the game!" Tyler yelled as he kicked the ball towards my head, but I easily knocked it down before the impact.

"Yeah you can oogle at your girlfriend later!" James said.

"Why don't we call it game you guys?" I asked.

"Come on Aiden we're winning." Mike said to me. We had been playing two V. two.

I wanted to stop and like my mother knew, she came out with pizza and called for us to eat. I put the ball back in the shed and joined the others. Half the pizza was gone by the time I got up there.

"Save some for me! Geeeezzz!"

"Survival of the fittest my friend." James said grabbing the piece I was reaching for and laughed. He was such and asshole sometimes, but it was funny, I had to give him that.

Soon Cleo, Ace, Steven, and Kahlyn left to go inside because Cleo was complaining it was too cold and Ace picked her up and rushed her inside muttering something about the baby getting sick.

Tyler leaned over to me "Dude, how long has that ring been on her finger. That's just a trust ring or something like that right?"

"No, we're getting married when I graduate."

"WHAT!?" They asked in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mike asked.

"I thought I did." I shrugged. The truth was, was that I didn't want anyone to think that I was an obsessive boyfriend, or think that I was some small town hick that got married right out of high school. I understand why Bella didn't want to marry Edward right away. I was surprised Kahlyn had said yes. I would have thought she would have been like Bella, but I was happy that she said yes. I loved her so much and she was planning things already. She was so cute, she changed her mind almost everyday on things like flowers and center pieces. Even though most guys would hate hearing all of that stuff, I enjoyed it. It was our day, even though in the grand scheme of things it was her day.

As my friends babbled about other things, I just sat back and smiled, imagining her in her white dress with her hair up and looking more beautiful then I had ever seen. But, of course, she got more beautiful as the days went by, it was like everytime I went to sleep I forgot and everymorning when I would wake up and see her, she would take my breath away...everytime.

My friends left after a bit and I walked into the living room where my whole family was. I sat down on the couch next to Kahlyn and she moved so she could sit on my lap

"So Cleo, your birthday is in a few days. What do you want?" Carlisle asked.

Cleo blushed, she hated all the attention on her. "I guess things for the baby."

"No, we'll get those things at a different time, what do you really want?"

"I know this sounds stupid, but I really want to do this before I get to big. I want me and the whole family...to go camping."

I groaned on the inside. An entire weekend of camping with the family was not going to be fun. My dad was going to try and make me "more of a man" as he always "jokingly" said.

"oooo that sounds like fun!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Camping it is." Carlisle said smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

Kahlyn's POV

Friday:

Oh good lord camping! Of all the things she could've picked she had to pick camping!

I'm currently sitting in my tent holding a flyswatter and two cans of bug spray. In case you couldn't tell yet i loath camping.

Aiden isn't to fond of it either though. Every time we go camping Emmett starts his "Im gonna make you more of a man" thing right away. Aiden hates that, it makes him feel bad about himself. Even Ace hates camping, ofcourse this time the reason he hates camping is becasue he's convinced Cleo's going to be eaten by a bear or fall in a big hole or something.

I walked out of the tent after some convincing from my father that nothing was going to bite or kill me. Everyone was sitting around the camp fire, the sun was just setting, I did have say it was beautiful up here in the mountains...but FREEZING. I quickly ran over to the seat next to my father and cuddled up against him. I looked around.

"Where's Aiden?" I asked, he wasn't anywhere.

"Emmett took him to go chop some fire wood." Carlisle explained.

Then Emmett walked through the bushes with about fifty pieces of wood in his arms. He threw the wood on the ground and sat down.

"Where's Aiden?" I asked again.

"Oh, well he was right behind me a second ago. O well he should be here in a second."

About fifteen minutes passed and he still didn't show up.

"Emmett where is our son!?" Rosalie yelled.

"I left him alone for like two seconds, we were only quarter of a mile from camp."

"What if he's hurt? What if he's being mauled by a bear? Huh? Sound familiar?" I said.

"Calm down Kahlyn. If he doesn't show up in another ten minutes the guys and I will go look for him. Right guys?"

"Do I have to?" Ace complained.

"Ace go with them." Cleo told him.

"Ugh...FINE! He got up and they all walked off together

Ace's POV:

We walked through the woods...FOREVER!! If we didn't find him soon I was going back.

"Ooooooh this is an S.O.S..."

"Emmett, what the hell?" Edward asked wondering why Emmett started singing the Jonas Brothers.

"I'm sorry, ok. I rode up here with Kahlyn. She loves those Jonas boys."

"I thought you threw out that CD." Edward looked at Jasper.

"I tried. She kept crying so I had to buy her a new one."

"You are so whipped by both of the women in your life." Emmett laughed.

"I really don't think you should be saying that to _me_. You are so much more whipped by both of the women in your life."

"What do you mean I only have one."

"No you have two Rosalie and Aiden." And with that I proceeded to fall on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Aiden came out of the bushes with scratches all over him. "Hey I heard that. And I hate you." He said pointing to Emmett.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"You pushed me and I hit my head and you ran away."

"I left you so close to camp it should've been so easy to find your way back."

"Emmett that's enough let's just get him back to camp." Carlisle said.

When we got back to camp Kahyn ran and strangled him with what she called a hug.

I sat back down next to Cleo who was finishing off the entire bag of marshmallows. I guess no smores tonight. Good thing I hid another bag from her, but she probably found it.

Cleo's POV:

Saturday:

We went to the lake this afternoon. There was dunking, splashing, and endless chicken fights. I didn't want to go into the water cause I was self-concious about being in a bathing suit. So I had my regular cloths on and I sunbathed, but after about an hour I was picked up by my father and Ace picked me up and walked me to the edge of the lake and tossed me into the murky water of the lake.

Later that evening Rosalie came to Emmett.

"Uhm Emmett can you come and help me move the cot in the tent." She smiled seductivly.

"Ok baby." She walked off. Emmett got out of his chair.

"That means were gonna have sex." He said to all of us.

"Ok, thanks for the translation there. We would never have gotten that." Jasper said.

After that all the adults seemed to dirft off. That left the four of us.

"Soooooooo, who wants to go skinny dipping?" Ace asked.

"Ugh you pig." Kahlyn said.

"Oh come on you know you want to do it."

"Fine. Come on Aiden."

"Ok."

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked putting my arm around my stomach.

"Oh come on baby. You look beautiful, and it will be dark so were not going to see much."

"What?"

"Uhmmmmm...I said your beautiful and I just stopped talking."

"Fine."

We ran to the lake...well Ace carried me cause he didn't want me to upset the baby.

We stripped our cloths off and jumped into the freezing water. Ace swam over to me and hugged me.

"Oh were a little perky tonight." He said laughing as a slapped him. He looked over at Aiden and Kahlyn and scowled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you scowling at them?"

"It's just...Aiden...if you repeat this to anyone I will kill you...but Aiden is more ripped than I am." he said hanging his head.

"Seriously, but I love your tall skinny body." I said trying to hold in the laughs. "Guys don't you just love Ace's body?" I asked nodding my head making them answer yes.

"Yeah, totally." Kahlyn said. "We love your akwardness."

"Hey!" Ace said hurt, but he laughed, at least he got over things quickly.

After a while we got out and put our cloths back on.

"I'll catch up with you in a little, I just have to use nature's little boys room." Ace said running into the trees.

Ace's POV:

Sunday:

I sat in bed smiling. Everyone was around me and freaking out, but I was fine.

My dad walked over. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I feel fine. It's just like Kahlyn, there's just this little tingling thing in me."

Last night when I went to use the bathroom, I ran into Edward. He was apparently feeding and I got into the way. Lucky he realized what he was doing and didn't kill me. When Edward carried me back to camp, Cleo and Esme were in tears.

This was awesome. I mean I got to be changed into a vampire before Aiden. He was a little pissed about that. The only thing that sucked was that I was going to be the youngest because Cleo was still going to be turned when she was sixteen. I was going to be fifteen for an eternity...O well.

After a while everyone left except Cleo. She crawled into the bed with me and snuggled against me. She was so worried about me, even though I told her the only thing she needed to worry about was the baby.


	28. Chapter 28

Cleo's POV:

I walked around the house, trying to keep my hands busy before Carlisle got home. I had spent the morning trying to get ready. It was a little difficult with my bulging belly. Especially when I tried to lean over the counter to put on makeup. Then I looked at the Calendar; it was now August, I was eight months pregnant. Around noon I had sent Ace and Steven out to get some Ice Cream and Lasagna. They then looked at me in disgust when I put the Ice Cream over top of the Lasagna and ate it. Hey, it was pretty good. I then took a nap, but was rudely awakened by Emmett who decided that it would be funny to jump on my bed to wake me up. I then threw up due to the motion and both Ace and my dad hit him. That brought me to about now. Ace was watching TV and laughing about some stupid thing they did on this reckless show called "Jackass." I don't know what he thought was so entertaining about that show. I just hope he didn't try those things. Even though they warm people not to attempt the stunts, they didn't put that on there with vampires in mind. I just figure if I'm going to have a baby soon, he needs to mature just a little bit. But, I figure I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

I was going to have the baby soon, but I hadn't gotten a sonogram yet. That's why I was waiting for Carlisle, he had his own equipment here. I didn't even know that sex of the baby. I wasn't sure which one I wanted. I figure that girl would be easier for me and I could dress her in all the cute little dresses, but little boys are just adorable and I know Ace would enjoy playing with him. Right now I would be happy with either.

Everyone was excited. They had bought so many cloths...mostly Alice actually. We had a crib and a changing table and so on. The thing I loved the most was my mother's old rocking chair. Her mom had rocked her in it, she had rocked me in it, and now I could rock my baby in it.

I had paced the same piece of floor for about the hundredth time when Ace came behind me and slipped his hands over my belly. "Relax you'll stress out the baby." He said pulling me beside him on the couch and putting his arm around me. He was always so worried about the baby. I guess he wouldn't be to bad, even though he still acted like an idiot most of the time, he always acted careful around me and made sure me and the baby were comfortable. Maybe he would be a good father.

"When did your father say he'd be home again." I asked anxiously.

"I told you 5 O' clock." Yes he had told me... about ten times... in the course of an hour. "Just calm down, everything's going to be fine. It's just a sonogram to see how the baby's doing."

"Yeah, but what if the baby isn't ok?"

"I'm pretty sure you would have felt something if anything went wrong." He said kissing me long enough to close the discussion.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked him. It was a question that I had been asking almost everyday since we got back from camping.

"What? The whole vampire thing? It's awesome! I'm glad your dad bit me, I mean it was a little weird cause it was like he was kissing my neck...and I just don't roll that way. Anyway, I wish you could share this with me. It would be better if you were up at night with me, that way I wouldn't have to watch TV all the time. Most of the time during the night I'm with you, obviously, even though you're asleep. Your dad was right. The Swan girls are very entertaining in their sleep."

"Oh my god what have you heard?" I asked horrified. Sadly I had inherited that from my mother.

"Nothing much, just a lot about the baby and me. You can't decide on baby names. Last week it was Claire or Tyler, lately it's been Sarah or Will."

"And what do you think of those names?"

"They're ok, I guess...but I was thinking that we could call the baby, if it's a boy, Jack and if it's a girl, Sally." He said with a big smile.

I sighed. "Are you serious, the characters from A Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Yeah, they're cool names. I like them. Just think about it. We could call Sally, Sal for short, and Jack is just an overall cool name."

"Maybe, I'd have to think about it." I had to admit they weren't bad names.

After a while, Carlisle walked in. He dropped his brief case by the door and hung up his coat. He looked at me and smiled at my worried face.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile. I think he was very excited to see what his grandchild was going to be. I'm pretty sure he never thought he was going to have a child let alone a grandchild. He was ecstatic. I nodded my head and we headed up the stairs.

Ace, Carlisle, and I walked up to Carlisle's office. No one else was home because they all went hunting. Aiden had been changed a few months ago. He had Emmett's power of strength. I think Emmett was never more proud. So, that just left me and we would wait until I was sixteen like we waited for Kahlyn and Aiden. Ace was a little unexpected, but that was ok. Surprisingly, if you can believe it, I think he got his mother's power. The ability to love. I mean I knew he loved me before, I wasn't sure about the baby, but I knew he didn't hate it, but after he was changed, he seemed to be very excited about the baby and he mentioned that he loved me more often than he had before. Who knows I might be wrong, but I see a difference. He seems to be much happier.

I laid down on the table as he got me all prepared. When he put the sonogram to my stomach, I almost didn't look, but when I did I almost fainted. We all just stared at the screen. Ace... of course was the first to speak.

"What is that?" He said with his voice all high with panic.

"That..." Carlisle said. "Is two heart beats."

"Are you saying that there are two babies in that tiny little space of a stomach." He asked.

"Yes, you are going to have twins."

"Wow." I said. "And I thought one was going to be hard."

"Don't worry, we'll all help." Carlisle reassured me. I could tell he was even happier than before. Now he was going to have two grandchildren. "Would you like to know that sex of the babies?"

I looked at Ace. "What do you think?"

"Hey no don't bother asking me. I know you. You'll do whatever you want even if I tell you what I want."

"No I won't just tell me what you want." I almost yelled. "Sorry." My emotions were all over the place, I always felt bad about it too. I always ended up yelling or I would say something that I thought I was only thinking and sometimes that was really embarrassing. I also cried too, usually right after I got angry. It was horrible.

"It's okay, I personally don't want to know." He said.

"Really, me too." That was good, I would have felt bad if he had wanted to know.

I was in the living room with Steven. Ace and Carlisle had gone out to buy some baby protecting devices, like gates and drawer stoppers.

"Those baby safety things are going to be a pain in the butt don't you think?" He asked me as we watched Gossip Girl, Kahlyn had got me hooked...I loved Nate, but shush… don't tell Ace. Ha. Steven was such a good sport about it too. He didn't make fun of it or me. I was really going to miss him. He was such a big help and he was going to leave the house after the baby was going to be born. I knew everyone else would be a little relived; they wouldn't have to pretend anymore around him.

"I don't know, someone would probably break them." I said.

"You think that will happen a lot." He said curious from my tone.

"Well, when you live in a house full overly strong vampires, it's bound to happen." I said with a wave of my hand, but froze because I realized that I had said that out loud and not in my head. Damn, this wasn't good. Maybe he didn't hear or maybe he just thought I was crazy.

"Did you just say that you live with vampires."

"No." I said as nonchalant as possible, but he wasn't buying it.

"No, you did." He turned off the TV and turned to face me, I looked away. "You're part of a vampire family?"

"No, I don't know why I said that. You know how being pregnant is, you say stupid and crazy things."

"Please when my sister was pregnant she said stuff that she thought she was only thinking, but it was never about mythical creatures. Come on Cleo, we're friends. I've been with you almost all the time for almost nine months."

"I just can't believe you believe me."

"Is that a confirmation that what you said is true?"

"You could say that."

He just mouthed the word wow and paused for a bit. "Change me." He said it in almost a pleading voice.

"Woah, okay first of all, I'm not a vampire, I'm only half." He gave me a questioning look so explained. Which took forever! When I was done he asked if one of the others would change him. "Look I wouldn't mind if you became part of our family and Ace would be ecstatic and Aiden and Kahlyn would be cool with it, but our parents, I don't know. Our family is getting pretty big and it's getting harder to stay inconspicuous, but now that you know I don't see why they wouldn't. Ultimately it's up to Carlisle."

"Okay I'll ask."

"Why would you want to become a vampire...which I'm surprised you believe that and don't think I'm crazy."

"Well I always thought something was up with your family. I always had this feeling that you were hiding something, now that I hear it...it makes sense. You guys always look tired. You're unbelievably beautiful. You pop out of no where and when you explained the powers that some of you have, it makes sense how you always seem to know everything. I want to become of a vampire because I think it would be cool and living with you guys has been the best eight months of my life, I don't want to lose that."

It made me so happy that we made him so happy. I almost don't regret accidentally telling him all of this. I just hope Carlisle doesn't get angry with me...Right on cue everyone walked through the door. Alice looked happy, she obviously knew that I had told, but she always loved new additions to the family. Dad looked a little peeved, but not too bad, Mom didn't look too angry. Alice and Dad had obviously told everyone else. Kahlyn, Aiden, and Ace looked happy especially Ace. Esme looked ok with it. Jasper was cool because Alice was. Emmett looked ecstatic. Rosalie looked angry, obviously. I saved Carlisle for last because he would be the one that I cared the most about how he reacted. He had a poker face. Darn.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I didn't mean to. It just kinda slipped. I'm so sorry. You know how I rant on about things and can't control it and I know that isn't a very good excuse, but that's all I have."

Alice stopped me. "Hun don't worry. We're not mad at you...well, except Rosalie, but she'll get over it. I also see good things in Steven's future." She said with a wink.

"So you'll change me!" It was the first time he had spoken since they all got here. If I were him, I would be terrified. I wouldn't want them to hate me.

"I don't think we have a choice. I mean even though you probably wouldn't tell anyone, we can't really take the risk." Carlisle said. "God, this family is getting to be too big. After the babies come, no more." He said, he smiled at me. Big sigh of relief Glad that's over.

"Oh, but Carlisle won't the babies come and grow up won't they need someone to love?" She asked jokingly, but I think she was somewhat serious.

"Wait a minute, did you say _babies_, as in a plural?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have twins." I said with a grin. After I said that I couldn't hear anything. All the women were screaming and crowding around me. Kahlyn asked me if she could have one. I just laughed. My mom was so happy along with Esme they were hugging each other. Rosalie forgot her anger and rubbed my stomach and Alice just had the biggest grin on. Emmett patted Ace a little too hard on the shoulder and knocked him down to the ground. Jasper picked him up and shook his hand. I turned to see what my dad was doing. He approached Ace. Everyone seemed to quite down to watch. My dad hadn't been the kindest to Ace ever since this whole thing started. I held my breath.

"Umm, congratulations...you're going to make a good father. Umm, you've always been good to Cleo and all I can ask is for you to keep that up and pass your love onto your children." He said.

"Umm, so...are we good. Like you're not mad at me anymore?" Ace asked wearily.

"You're alright in my book." Dad said smiling and offered Ace his hand. Ace shook it awkwardly.

"Come on boys let's forget this awkward moment and celebrate." Alice squealed.

The rest of the evening was spent talking excitedly about the babies and Steven becoming part of the family. I just sat back and happily listened and smiled at the thought that everything was perfect.

(A/N. We have added pictures of some baby stuff on Cleo's myspace if you would like to see it...and sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, we'll try and get stuff up sooner)


	29. Chapter 29

Ace's POV:

Cleo was sleeping right now as I looked down at our two beautiful babies. I couldn't believe I was a father, it wasn't something that I had planned on being excited and happy for, but right now it was the greatest thing on earth. Of course they were asleep and there was a sound proff piece of glass in between me and them...so even if they were crying I wouldn't have to hear it. Anyway right here and right now I loved it. The thing I couldn't believe even more was that Cleo actually let us name the babies Jack and Sally.

Everyone stood next to me and looked in through the glass. Kahlyn and Alice kept on trying to get into the room, but they didn't allow anyone but nurses and doctors in that room. Everyone was congratulating me, but I didn't know why. I mean I knew why...but why weren't they congratulating Cleo I mean she was the one that had to birth those two.

Emmett came over to me and patted me on the back. "Congratulations man, Can I just ask you a question?"

O God What could he want to ask. "Shoot."

"Well, I was just wondering are you and Carlisle trying to go with a whole deck of cards theme for names, I mean he named you Ace, you named your kid Jack...what's next The Five Of Clubs."

"Emmett...you're an idiot."

"What it was a serious a question, I was just questioning your naming abilities."

"My naming ability is fine."

"SSSSSuuurrree it is."

"What ok so your questioning my naming ability, you're kids name is Aiden. You're just asking for your son to be a male cheerleader."

"Hey it wasn't my choice of name. My idea was Frank."

"Thank God you guys chose Aiden." I said disgusted.

Kahlyn POV:

Me and Cleo Were sitting in the new nursery they had just recently put in, Aiden wasn't to happy because they kicked him out of his room to put it in, so now he had to live in the guest room. Ofcourse Ace thought that was hysterical.

"So how is Ace doing with the babies so far?" I asked cleo

"Well he um...he's good with them when they're asleep ,but uh not when theyre awake cause then they cry and he gets all beside himself and has a little panic attack, then I usually take over."

"Well thats ... good i guess"

"He'll get used to them"

"Well i would hope so he's kinda stuck with them forever now"

Just then Ace walked into the nursery "Hey im not that bad with them! i just get a little frazzled is all."

Aiden came up behind him "Sure so that's why you came to me yesterday in a panic saying i can't do it you have to help me!!"

"Shutup, ok I'm really good with them, you know even when they cry 'cause usually when they cry they want to be fed or something. The only time I have a problem with them when they cry is when they need their smelly disgusting diapers changed. I just can't stand that...it's so gross. Cleo's always like, it's not so bad. I just look at her and say 'Oh honey you need a nap...real bad.'"

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it 'cause I'm not going to be the only one doing it forever. You need to help me with that. You gotta remember that there are two of them. So, what if both of them need to be changed? I'm going to need your help." Cleo said

"I know I know. Well, I have an idea...why don't you teach me to bear it now?" He said holding up Sally.

"I'm not going to change them unless they need to be."

"Honey...are you not smelling this?" He asked with a look of pain on his face.

"Alright." She said picking up Jack.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to teach Ace how to put a diaper on right without wretching.

Ace's POV:

A few month's past. Jack and Sally were now six months old. Jack had my blond hair and blue eyes. Cleo said he looked just like me. She just hoped he wouldn't act like me. Sally actually had red hair that she got from her grandfather...I loved to call him that, he got so mad 'cause he hated the title because it made him feel so old. I would then proceed to tell him that he is over 100 years old. Sally looked a lot like Edward. It was kind of hard to tell what their personalities were like. I knew that Jack was going to be easy because 1.) he was a boy and 2.) he barely ever cried. On the other hand Sally was giong to be a challange. 1.) she was a girl and 2.) she didn't cry, but she screamed A LOT! Maybe she wanted attention because she was the younger out of the two, by five minutes.

Carlisle came down to where we were all sitting. Cleo and I were sitting on the ground playing with the kids. Kahlyn and Aiden were getting down to business on there wedding plans considering it was March of Kahlyn's senior year and our Junior years. Although Cleo and I dropped out we were being tutored to finsih our schooling...and here I thought these babies would get me out of school for good. Steven (who recently had been changed) , Jasper, and Emmett were playing a game of cards, and the rest were watching TV.

"Everyone, I know that this is sudden news, but because of our family's growth, I think it's about time to move. I was offered a job in Port Angeles. We'll be leaving at the end of this school year."

Everyone broke into conversations on our new home. I just looked at Cleo who was still playing with the kids and I just smiled. I now had a new family and I was going to be able to spend time with them in a new home. I couldn't wait.


End file.
